When love and hate collide
by The PowerGoddess
Summary: Shounen ai Truten! After confessing to his best friend his undying love to the only person he could see spending the rest of his life with, Goten's life fell apart. Rejected and beaten within an inch of his life by Trunks. Now it's been years since either
1. chapter 1

Yes this is Star's work...and Sparkling Diamond is the Star Spangle Mistress. If you haven't figured it out, I write with two different pen names. Don't ask why because I really don't know myself. I figured I'd post up my deleted work with my original acct since someone took the liberty of telling Xing that my stuff violated the rules. 

I do not own the rights to DBZ so don't sue me! I also don't own the song 'Miss you in a heartbeat' which is owned by Def Leppard.  
  
This is my first yaoi fic…be gentle with me please!  
  
When love and hate collide  
Yaoi Trunks/Goten with a mix of other yaoi couple  
  
Story summery…Goten and Trunks have always been together until now. After confessing to his best friend his undying love to the only person he could see spending the rest of his life with, Goten's life fell apart. Rejected and beaten within an inch of his life by Trunks. Now it's been years since either have seen one another after Trunks left Goten fighting for his life…until one late night when Trunks turned on the television….  
  
  
  
The click of the lock echoed in the quiet apartment that Trunks had moved into some years ago after he graduated college. He worked full time at Capsule Corp. along side his mother and aging grandfather picking up the skills he would need to carry on the business when the time came. Vegeta his father had moved out a few years back sighting irreconcilable differences with Bulma and now lived in a small capsule house out in the mountains near his rival Goku, his lover. The thought made him shiver unconsciously.  
  
Trunks sighed as he dropped his suit jacket on the leather couch along with his brief case, heading towards the kitchen for a small snack before heading to bed. Life was good or so it seemed. He had money, his famous good looks that attracted women to him in droves, and he had his place without parents or a little sister sneaking around. Making a few sandwiches he continued back to the living room to eat his snack while listening to the news or what ever caught his fancy at the moment. Picking up the small black remote, Trunks started flipping channels.  
  
"Ahh damn it, forgot my soda." He grumbled out to himself as he sat the remote back down beside his plate before slinking back into the kitchen. A small smile graced his lips as he listened to the music on the television, finding it very soothing in some way he couldn't explain. Grabbing a can off the top shelf in the fridge, he opened it taking sips as he made his way back to the couch all the while the music keeping his attention.  
  
_"I believe, that there's something deep inside.  
That shouldn't be from time to time. I sure found out, for love was such a crime.  
The more you care, the more you fall."_  
  
"That voice sounds so familiar. I wonder who it is?" Trunks asked himself as he sat back down not paying attention to the video that was playing. To anyone's eyes or ears for that matter it would appear to be any number of bands out in today's world. The piano was sweet and mellow to the ears, the voice so beautiful.  
  
_"When we touch, I just lose my self control, a sad sensation I can't hide.  
To love is easy, it ain't easy to walk away. I keep the faith and there's a reason why yeah."_  
  
Polishing off his sandwiches Trunks finally dusted off the crumbs as the song continued. Cerulean eyes settled onto the lone figure that played the piano, his dark hair hanging around his face. Trunks' stomach knotted, it was someone he thought he'd never see again. It had been close to eight years since he saw the one person that was always around him no matter what.   
  
_"I miss you in a heartbeat. I miss you right away.  
I miss you in a heartbeat. 'Cause it ain't love, if it don't feel that way"_  
  
With old memories being brought back to the surface, deep raw emotions left buried so long ago bubbled in inner turmoil. Fists clenched tightly bringing blood to pool in the palms of his hands as he saw the only one that could ever betray him so many years ago.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
"Hey Trunks, I need to talk with you. Have a minute?" Goten asked flipping some of the black spikes of hair he had inherited from his father out of his dark eyes. Trunks nodded his head before sitting down beside his best friend in a small meadow near the Son house. It was a beautiful summer day the same year Trunks had finally graduated high school and was planning to attend college away from home.  
"Sure what is it Goten?" He asked flipping his own locks of hair out of his eyes to see his best friend that sat next to him. The younger teen bit his bottom lip as he thought of the words to coax out of his throat.  
"Well there was something I wanted to tell you before you leave."  
"Goten I'm not leaving forever or anything."  
"I know that, but I have to get this off my chest. Trunks you're my best friend."  
"I know that baka! So get on with it already I'm not getting any younger here you know." This made Goten smile slightly before turning back to gaze at the tall grass and wild flowers.  
  
"Trunks, I love you. I've loved you for so long now…I just couldn't say it before until now. I'll miss you in a heartbeat when you leave." Trunks sat stunned as the words finally made their way into his mind. Confusion, anger and hurt all flashed across his fair complexion of his face as Goten watched his reaction closely.  
"What are you saying Goten?" Trunks managed to find his voice as his eyes turned slowly towards the dark haired teen. Goten faltered slightly as he tried to come up with the words.  
"I…I'm saying that I'm in love with you and only you…" Goten didn't get very much farther then that when a hand cuffed him upside the head hard sending him reeling.  
"What the hell? Why are you saying this Goten? Is this some kind of sick joke you thought you could play on me? Well I don't believe it! It's not funny at all." Trunks seethed as he got up from the ground looking down on a trembling Goten.  
"I don't joke with love." He managed to squeak out before a kick to his ribs was dealt. Goten did nothing to defend himself except block a few punches and kicks in the beginning. He couldn't bear to strike the one that he loved with all of his heart and soul.  
  
"Take it back Goten it isn't funny anymore!" Trunks shouted red faced down at Goten that still didn't make a move as silent tears flowed down his cheeks staining them with the dust and dirt that was kicked up by Trunks' blows.  
"I can't take it back! I can't take back what I feel! I love you Trunks why can't you accept that?" Goten screamed out as the pain of being rejected was over riding the physical pain he was enduring from each blow his friend landed.  
"I am not gay!" And with that Trunks unleashed a fury of attacks on his friend beating him until almost every bone in his body was cracked and his blood poured and pooled around Goten.  
  
As the anger subsided and energy depleted, Trunks stopped his blind rage aimed at Goten. There was blood splatter all over his clothing and his skin. The blood that once flowed through Goten's veins was now spilled on the dusty earth. Goten did not move after the beating had stopped, his body remaining curled in on it's self. Goten's breathing was shallow and rapid with a slight bubbling to it with the blood that was pooling in his lungs. With tears in his eyes, Trunks lifted off the ground heading back home to bathe himself of the blood and filth of his once best friend.  
  
  
Trunks entered the front door like he had on so many occasions making his way to the stairs to head towards his room.  
"Brat!" His fathers booming voice came from the living room. Trunks turned to look at him, no emotion written on his face.  
"What the hell did you do?" Vegeta asked studying the blood and dirt that clung to his son's good clothing.  
"Nothing." Came the blunt response in a whisper.  
"Bullshit!" Vegeta snapped back as he walked around his son taking in the true state he was in.  
"I told you it was nothing Dad leave it at that." Trunks snapped back this time fixing a glare at his father. Vegeta grabbed him by the arm pushing the teen into the wall.  
  
"You will tell me now!"  
"I beat the living fuck out of that gay ass son of a bitch." With questioning eyes, Vegeta applied more pressure to get his son to talk.  
"Who?"  
"Goten! He told me that he loved me today."  
"So?"  
"So? I am not gay! So I snapped and beat some sense into his thick skull."  
"Where is he?"  
"I left him in the meadow. Not like I care anymore. You don't go around falling in love with your best friend! It's disgusting!" Vegeta dropped his son before making a quick exit out the same door Trunks had just entered from. Growling to himself, Trunks made his way finally to his room to clean himself up.  
  
  
It was hours later when Vegeta arrived back at the house. Bulma had made her way back from the office to find Vegeta shaking with anger in the kitchen as he glared at his son that sat at the table eating dinner.  
"What's going on in here?" Bulma asked hoping to head off a disputed if she could. Trunks made not move to answer his mother as he continued to eat not paying attention to anything else.  
"Your son almost killed Kakarott's youngest this afternoon."  
"Sparring so roughly?" Bulma asked raising a thin brow towards her son.  
"He left him for dead. He would have been dead if I had not gotten to him when I did. He's in intensive care at the hospital as we speak."   
"You should of let him die." The whisper came from the table.  
"What? What do you mean by that Trunks?" Bulma asked quite stunned at her son's comment.  
"Dad should of left that faggot to die." Vegeta growled loudly taking a step towards his son.  
"Love knows no boundaries." Vegeta announced suddenly before making a quick exit to the gravity room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The anger and rage he felt that day came back to him full force as he watched the man that he once knew sing. Crushing the remote in his hand, Trunks threw the chunks of plastic and chips against a nearby wall before sending a ki blast at the television totally destroying it on the spot.  
"Why can't he leave enough alone? He knows I can't love him, and he knows that I hate him more then anything in the world." Trunks screamed out as he paced his small apartment as he trembled with unbridled rage.  
"Must be inherited cause he's just like his father. And his father brainwashed my father to be just like them. Freaks! I wish things were just the way they were. But no, Goten just had to screw that all up with his damn heart didn't you? Didn't you… you fucking freak?" Trunks screamed out again falling to the hardwood floor as tears slipped from his eyes for the first time in eight years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

  
  
When love and hate collide  
  
  
  
The recording studio was cold and gloomy. This wasn't what he expected to be doing since leaving his family and friends behind almost eight years ago but he enjoyed what he did. Just the memories of thinking of home brought back a rush of emotions almost too much to handle. He told his brother and his father where he was going, not sure what he'd be doing or when he'd be back. Just anything to get out of the country and way from the one person that hurt him the most in his entire life.  
  
Why was loving the one person so close to you such a crime? He couldn't answer the question that often floated into his thoughts at least twenty times a day. He smiled about the good times, frowned with the bad and cried when everything ended on a sour note.  
  
The look on Trunks' face when the words spilt from his lips was one that he could not forget even if he could wish it away. That was the first time he'd seen his best friend so angry with him. Goten had done some stupid things to anger Trunks before, but this one took the cake. The mother of all anger was directed at him that afternoon in the meadow.  
"Some times I wish I could turn back time and figure out what I did that was so wrong." Goten whispered to himself as he continued to let his mind wallow through the memories.  
  


~Flashback~  
  
Goten didn't remember much of the beating that Trunks pummeled on him that day. He welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness to help stop the pain of his heart being ripped out of his chest. The first real memory afterwards was one of his father Goku and Vegeta talking quietly at his bedside at the hospital. He dizzily tried to sit up finding it an almost impossible task  
  
"Lay back Goten. You're in no condition to be up." Goku forced his youngest son to lie back down against the stiff hospital mattress. Two sets of dark eyes looked down on him with concern clearly written on their faces.  
"I'm ok dad, just a little sore." Goten claimed through dry lips. He was lying to his father; he just wanted to get away from the sterile environment away from everything.  
"Don't lie to your father whelp. You've been out of it for two weeks now." Vegeta stepped in throwing in his comments as Goten raised one of his arms to study all the wires and IV's that were connected to it with hazy vision.  
"Two weeks?" Goten stumbled out in question. He hadn't realized he was asleep for so long. It felt just like yesterday he confessed his deepest secret to his best friend.  
"Yeah, you've had us all worried sick Goten. If it wasn't for Vegeta finding you so quickly you would of probably died." Goku forced a small smile to his son before looking over at Vegeta that still wore a deep scowl.  
"What my son did was dishonorable even though I dislike you third class bakas!" Vegeta snapped out, but something in his voice let on that he didn't dislike the Son family well all accept ChiChi. It was common knowledge that Vegeta and his mother never gotten along very well.  
  
"You should of left me be. Would be a lot easier to live with." Goten whispered out as he turned his head away so no one could see the shimmering tears threatening to spill from his dark eyes. Goku heaved a deep sigh while Vegeta shifted in his stance clearly uneasy with the situation.  
"I could never let one of my sons die like that Goten. It will get easier as time goes by. Time heals the wounded heart my son." His father said in a calming whisper rubbing Goten's back in comfort. So his father and Vegeta knew what had happened after all. Trunks probably blew it out of proportion.   
  
~End flashback~  
  


"Hello? Earth to Goten." A small hand waved in front of Goten's face trying to grab his drifting attention.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you alright? I've only been calling your name for five minutes here."  
"I'm fine Ashley. Just doing some thinking." Goten mumbled out as he sat the acoustical guitar down that was in his lap on the stand next to him.  
"Thinking of him again?" The petite woman asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"How did you know?"  
"I just know honey. Plus the tear on your cheek was a dead give away." Goten roughly wiped the single tear away quickly slightly embarrassed that he was caught thinking of his past once again.  
"I can't help it."  
"I know, I know. If you're ready go ahead and take off. I'll finish up the master tracks on that song ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"When don't you see me Goten? I'm your manager for Pete's sake!"  
"That's true. Have a good night Ashley." Goten gave her a small wave after he picked up his black leather trench coat from the chair and scooting out the side door out into a darken alley.  
  
  
He arrived in America with nothing but the clothes in his bag and some money that his father had given him. Money that had probably come from Vegeta's pocket seeing there wasn't a whole lot of money that his father had. He found himself drifting from place to place working odd jobs for a time before finding an ad in a news paper one day. He remembered it clearly. Wanted: piano player for a small band. It sounded interesting for a second job to help make ends meet. Thanking his mother for pushing him into learning the dumb piano, Goten found himself playing small nightclubs every night of the week with barely any money coming from it. But he enjoyed playing as a stress reliever of sorts. Forgetting he was Son Goten for the moment with the weight of the world on his shoulders, forgetting the life he left behind to pursue a new one elsewhere. Forgetting he was the son of the greatest fighter in the universe, and trying to forget the love he fell into with a young prince.  
  
His lucky stars were shining down on him when a woman discovered him one night at the club. She was looking for talent for her record label and she found just that with Goten. He was making cash playing back up piano on tracks for other bands in the beginning until Ashley caught him singing to himself in a dark studio one night. She immediately fell in love with his voice and since then he was a headliner not some no name back up player lost in the fine print on some bands album.  
  
The day he called back home to tell his family that he did what he had set out to do was the day he found out his mother had passed away almost a year past. But he also got the news that his father and Vegeta were an item so to speak. Even thought Goten told his father that he was so happy for him that he wasn't alone, it also broke his heart knowing his dad got a prince and the father of the one love he had always admired.  
  
Heartbroken once again, Goten locked himself away in his modest apartment writing. He wrote what was in his heart on sheets of music paper that littered the floors, furniture and tacked on walls. What came out of it all was a number one album that was filled with the raw emotions Goten had laid down on the white paper.  
  
Unlocking his apartment door, Goten made his way through the mess in the dark easily to his bedroom. A bright streetlight gave off light into the small room as he stripped himself of his clothing before crawling into the cold bed.  
  
"I wonder if he ever thinks about me like I think about him every day? I wonder if he's heard anything I've sang. Trunks, I sang just for you, you know that? I poured my heart and soul out to music just to show you how I feel and will always feel for you. You probably just hate me more don't you?" Goten whispered out the apparition of Trunks' smiling face in his memory.  
  


~Flashback~  
"You know if you do this we'll be blood brothers forever." Trunks said with excitement in his young voice. Goten studied his friend for a minute.  
"What do you mean Trunks? We'll always be together right?"  
"Yeah chibi. Who would want to live with out you anyways?" Trunks asked with a laugh as he tugged his best friend along the wild flower meadow.  
"I know I can't live with out you Trunks, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Goten chanted out throwing his arms open wide to show his best friend how special he was to him. Giggling they ran, tagging each other in a small game as they ran towards the old oak tree that stood on top of a small hill. This was their favorite spot to hide when they got into trouble. But the funny thing was, everyone knew where they went every time but never came looking for the small demi saiyans.  
  
"Come here chibi." Trunks motioned for the chaotic haired boy to follow instead of chasing the small lizard he had just found sunbathing on a pile of rocks. Trunks pulled a small pocketknife out of his Gi pocket, flicking the blade out to shine in the mid afternoon sun.  
"What are you doing with that?"  
"What did I just tell you a few minutes ago Goten? I told you that we were going to become blood brothers just like those kids did on television." Trunks said with a small frown on his face but it didn't last when he looked at the innocent looking face that stared back at him. With knife poised over his palm, Trunks sliced down the center watching the blood beginning to pool in his small palm.  
"Here." Trunks handed over the knife to Goten who just looked at it before looking back up at Trunks.  
"It's going to hurt."  
"No it's not, you're a saiyan Goten, and nothing hurts us." Trunks stated proudly as he waited for his friend to do the same as he had just done. Hesitating for a minute, Goten finally drew the knife down the center of his hand before dropping it to the grass at his feet. Grabbing the dark haired boy's hand, Trunks pushed both of their bleeding palms together with a small satisfying smile on his lips.  
  
"There we're blood brothers now!"  
"I don't feel anything different." Goten said with an innocent voice as he looked up into Trunks' blue eyes.  
"You're not suppose to goofy."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"You were wrong Trunks, if I wasn't suppose to feel anything why did I fall in love with you?" Goten traced the scar that was on his right palm remembering the day so clearly. That day marked the day he truly fell in love with his lavender haired prince. Feeling the tears starting to rise again, Goten rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes praying the dreams wouldn't be too terrible tonight.  
  



	3. chapter 3

  


When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
"And that was the latest from the awesome group the Redjacks, please stay tune for more great hits…"   
  
The radio was turned off with a soft click. Goku smiled to himself proudly knowing that was his son that was just singing on the radio. It had been over five years since his youngest son left to venture the world on his own. Four years since he lost his wife. Grief stricken, Goku didn't have much to comfort him when he found himself living alone. Many a night he walked the small home thinking to himself trying to ward off the nightmares that would never leave him alone.   
  
To say that he found solace in the arms of his once enemy would be an understatement. Vegeta would stop by at least once a day to check on Goku always stating that he needed a sparring partner or what not just to get the younger saiyan out of the house. Love didn't really strike until months later; it was a day that Goku to this day still could not get out of his head.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The Son house was quiet, too quiet for Goku's tastes. It was the holidays once again, but this time he was spending them alone in the snow-covered valley. He hadn't seen his youngest in almost a year and his wife had been buried no less then half a year. His eldest Gohan had invited him over to spend the holidays with his family claiming to start a new tradition. He also turned down the invitation from Bulma.  
  
He had found himself looking at old photo albums bringing back fond memories and some not so fond of remembering. The last picture he had of Goten was one with him and Trunks together both smiling mischievously at the camera just after Trunks' high school graduation. But that only brought back the memories of finding out his son was brutally beaten within an inch of his life from the young lavender haired prince. Vegeta had taken the youth to the hospital before coming back and telling Goku what had happened. While the last photo of ChiChi nearly crushed his heart. The doctors had told him it was just natural causes, but Goku blamed it on himself. With a soft sob he tossed the pictures and albums back in the box before leaving the house.  
  
Goku walked away from his home in the middle of a blizzard not caring if he lived or not. It wasn't until nearly eight hours later that the prince of all saiyans found the young saiyan by chance covered in a thick blanket of snow. Vegeta had braved the blizzard to check on Goku that day just because Bulma had wanted her long time friend to come over but he never answered his phone. Glad that he had actually listened to Bulma's ranting, Vegeta took the frozen orange form into his arms and back to the Son home. After stripping the younger one out of the wet gi, he placed him into bed and piled on the blankets to warm Goku up. Hours and hours of waiting only resulted in a still shivering Goku.  
  
"You damn baka Kakarott!" Vegeta cursed as he stepped out of his boots and pulled off his pristine white gloves and crawled into the bed next to Goku, running his hands over still cold limps and torso.  
"Nappa use to say that body heat was the quickest way to warm someone up. Guess I get to prove that theory eh Kakarott? You know you're colder then Bulma's ass on a warm summer day?" That put a quirky smile on the prince's lips as he smothered Goku's cheeks in his hands.  
  
"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again you hear me? Not while I'm still alive to beat your ass." That remark elicited a small dulcet moan from the saiyan beside him. Dark eyes fluttered open and focused on even darker eyes directly in front of his face.  
"It's about time Kakarott."  
"Wha…what happened?"  
"You got stupid and decided to go play in a blizzard."  
"That's why I'm so cold." Goku shivered but not knowing if it was from the cold or the intense stare that Vegeta was giving him.  
"Hn, you're lips are still a little blue." The prince said taking in the ragged condition of Goku's face. Before he could blink again, cold lips touch warm soft lips in a light almost phantom kiss.  
"Bah Kakarott if you're going to do something do it right like this!" Lips meshed together in a sweet explosion of need leaving both saiyans breathless when Vegeta broke the kiss.  
"Whoa! I…" Goku mumbled out as he brought two fingers to his lips.  
"Speechless?"  
"Uh huh." Was all the younger saiyan could say at the moment, too stunned to say anything else.  
"Good I'll keep doing it so you don't say anything stupid you baka!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Kakarott!" Goku jumped from the kitchen chair in a start. Vegeta stood in front of him with a scowl on his face as he looked at the younger saiyan.  
"Geeze Geta, you didn't have to scare me did you?" Goku whined out as he took his seat again.  
"Of course I do, I've been talking to you for the last half hour. What the hell were you thinking about?"  
"Us. Goten. Just a lot of things really."  
"Miss the whelp do you?" Vegeta asked softly looking down at his mate with a sad expression on his face. Goku slowly nodded before putting his head on top of his arms resting on the table.  
"Well he's off playing rock star or something now. He found his life."  
"Yeah, but I thought his life would be closer to home at least. Oh well, what were you saying?"  
"I was telling you that I saw Trunks today." The name made Goku tense slightly.  
"Oh?"  
"Seems he destroyed his apartment in a fit of rage a few weeks back. He's living at home with the onna again."  
"Who pissed him off this time?"  
"That's the thing Kakarott, he wouldn't tell Bulma why he did it. I think the past is starting to catch up with him."  
"What do you mean by that Vegeta? What past?"  
"Think about it. I bet my royal title that half breed son of mine heard or even saw your son doing his music trash. Saiyan instincts are just too strong for him. He knows that he wants to mate with your son, but his human side won't allow it."  
"So basically his saiyan side is telling him one thing while the other is telling him the exact opposite? That's going to drive him insane."  
"Exactly unless they get together."   
"I doubt Goten will except Trunks back in his heart. Especially after what happened."  
"I don't think your son has stopped pining over my son Kakarott. Have you heard some of the songs that have been coming out from him? All sappy ass love songs, so don't tell me he would not except it."  
  
  
  
  
"Ok Goten, I need you to start over from the beginning. Had some tape problems in here." Ashley called out of the intercom of the recording booth. Goten sighed before shaking his head. He had been in the dank little room for the last five hours singing the same song over and over. Each time the song becoming harder for him to sing. Ashley gave him a nod before the music started flowing into Goten's headset.  
  
_"You held my hand and then you slipped away. And I may never see your face again.  
So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside without love, what is life?  
And anyone who knew us both can see we always were the better part of me  
I never wanted to be this free, all this pain, does it go away?  
Then every time I turn around and you're nowhere to be found I know"_  
  
Ashley gave the thumbs up in the booth as the tapes recorded his singing voice. Goten smiled weakly wishing he was singing to Trunks instead of the old microphone that was suspended from the white ceiling. Here he sat on an old barstool singing his heart out to no one.  
  
_"To you I wish you everythin' and all the best that life can bring.  
I only hope you think of me sometimes, oh, yeah. And even though I feel the pain I know that I will love again.  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on."_  
  
On the last line Goten took off the headset, tossing it away from him as if it had burned him. Grabbing his jacket off the chair he was out the door in a hurry.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" His manager yelled out of the sound booth at the retreating form of her number one star. Goten stopped before tuning back around with tears welling up in his eyes.  
"I can't sing that song no more Ash, live with it. I have to go get Leilani." Goten kicked the door open with enough force to break it off the hinges before escaping out into the chilly air.  
"I know it's hard Goten, but I think I can do something about it." Ashley whispered out as she watched him leave.  
  
Several blocks away Goten found himself walking the same street he walked many of times before when he first arrived. It was appropriately named, 'boulevard of broken dreams'. Turning a quick right, he climbed a small set of stairs leading to an apartment just above an old Chinese restaurant he liked to visit. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door as he rocked back on his heals slightly as he waited. The sound of locks and a chain greeted him as the door finally cracked open.  
  
"Goten?"  
"Yeah it's me Makina, can I come in?"  
"Sure, sure come in. I wasn't expecting to see you until this weekend." The small woman stuttered out as she opened the door wider to let the taller man into the run down apartment. Goten looked around before going to the couch placed under two huge windows that over looked the street below.  
"So what brings you here so early?"  
"I came to get Leilani." The woman nodded her head sadly as she walked past Goten going towards the next room. There were some hushed voices before a clatter made the young saiyan glance up in that direction.  
  
"Daddy!" A little dark haired girl squealed out as she ran from the room jumping into Goten's lap. Goten's eyes lit up as the girl threw her arms around him hugging him ferociously.  
"How's Daddy's little angel? Staying out of trouble?" Two blue eyes looked up and a huge smile graced the girl's lips.  
"Uh huh." She nodded, her pigtails bouncing with every bob of her head.   
"Good. Get your things, you're going to stay with Daddy for awhile." The small girl cheered as she climbed back off of his lap running towards her bedroom to collect her things. Makina stood with her arms folded against her chest watching her daughter run off.  
  
"What do you mean by staying with you for awhile?"  
"Just what it means. She's going to be staying with me indefinitely."   
"What? Goten don't be an asshole!" The woman snapped out with venom laced in her voice.  
"Hey, I'm not the one using the child support I send on drugs am I? You and I both know what happened that night three years ago was a mistake, a huge mistake. But I take care of my mistakes. Here, this is the court order saying that your parental rights have been revoked. Clean yourself up and you can see her again."  
"Why the hell are you doing this to me? Haven't I been through enough already?"  
"Sorry, but that's the way it works out." Goten sighed out as his daughter came back in the room with her bags packed and her favorite teddy bear stuffed under her arm.  
  
"Ready to go pumpkin?" Goten asked placing his hand on top of Leilani's head.   
"Yep! Here you can take Mister Fuzzy." Small hands thrusted the chocolate colored bear into Goten's hands.  
"Alright, go say good bye to your mother. We need to be leaving."  
"Bye Momma!" The small girl chirped out, as she was squeezed into a hug.  
"You be good and listen to your dad. I love you." Silent tears started to fall on the older woman's face.  
"I will Momma, and I love you too." Makina broke the hug and watched as her baby walked out the door with Goten not far behind.  
  
Taking a cab to Goten's apartment half way across town, father and daughter made their way inside the cluttered living room.   
"Wait right here ok? Daddy needs to get some things real quick."   
"Why?" The innocent voice of Leilani asked, as she looked around wide-eyed.  
"We're going on a little trip."  
"Where?"  
"We're going to Daddy's home."  
"Huh? This is your home."  
"No sweetheart it's not. This is just a place where Daddy keeps his things. Home is far away where you have an uncle an aunt and a cousin named Pan. It's also the place where my Daddy lives."  
"Wow. Will they like me?"  
"No, they won't like you." Goten replied watching his daughter's face turn sad. He kneeled down lifting her chin to see her eyes.  
"They'll love you."   
  
  
  
So what do you think? More twists and turns then your grandmothers knickers in a twist? Or am I just confusing everyone? Tell me what you think!   
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

  
  
  
When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
Trunks watched as his father and Goku landed gracefully in the back yard of Capsule Corp from his office window. Getting up from the mound of paper work strewn through out the desk, Trunks gaze out the window at the two most powerful warriors in the universe. He hadn't talked with his father in a very long time, ever since he had told his son and daughter that he was now living with Kakarott and was intimate with the gentle giant of a saiyan. After the announcement, Trunks cold cocked his father and also took some pop shots at Goku before leaving, declaring that the whole Son family were freaks. Cracking his knuckles and growling to himself, Trunks went back to work trying to find the top of his desk through the mess.  
  
  
Bra had seen her father land in the back yard and raced out of the house to tackle him in a hug. She was excited every time Vegeta had taken time out to come and visit, even if it was just her he came to see.  
  
"Hey Daddy!" She yelled as she jumped up and latched on around his neck.  
"Down girl! Where's your mother at?"  
"Umm I think she's out of town on business this week. She should be home in a few days."  
"And who is watching you?" Goku asked looking around the beautiful flower gardens.  
"I'm old enough to be by myself now Daddy, but Grandma and Poppy are around someplace. Trunks is too busy playing business man to actually notice I'm around you know." The spitting image of Bulma spat out as she glanced towards Trunks' office windows.  
"Of course, tell your brother that I wish to speak to him when he has the time to spare. Come on Kakarott, let's go pick a fight with the Namek and your eldest." Watching her father and Goku leave, Bra followed his orders in telling her older brother that he was to see his father when time permitted.   
  
"Trunks can I come in?" Bra knocked on the door with her head peeking around the corner. Trunks tossed down his pencil before looking up to see his baby sister standing at the door.  
"Why not, you're already in here."  
"Daddy wants to talk with you when you have time." She said biting her lip knowing what his answer would be before he spoke.  
"I don't have time to talk with him." He spat out turning his attention back to his computer and typing figures in. Bra sighed, she did what Daddy asked her to do whether Trunks wanted to hear it or not.  
"Alright. I'll see you later." Bra said with a sad tone, not wanting to argue about their father, she left quietly.  
  
  
The flight to Japan was a long and tiring process with a three year old in tow. Goten had to smile as he carried a sleeping Leilani through the terminal gates on his way to customs. Praying it wouldn't take very long, Goten started to get nervous. He hadn't been home since he was almost eighteen. Now he was almost twenty-six with a daughter that no one even knows about. The last time he saw his father was just five years ago when Goku took it upon himself to check on the youngster. Stepping out in the darkened city, Goten carried all the bags plus his daughter for a few blocks before calling on an old friend to pick them up.  
  
"Nimbus!" He gave the call hoping he wouldn't wake the sleeping babe on his shoulder. Smiling brightly, Goten saw the small gold cloud zipping in out of the eastern skies that he use to ride when he was a small child.  
"Nice to see you old friend. It's time to go home." He whispered as he climbed on the puffy cloud for the long ride back to his old stomping grounds. It was going to be nice to see family again. As the cloud climbed higher and higher, the young demi saiyan looked over the edge as the landscape danced by him. Things he'd never thought he'd see again. His heart clenched slightly as he started to recognize the ki levels around, one unparticular he knew to be Trunks. Pushing his ki very low, Goten continued his way home making sure no one noticed his return home.  
  
  
Miles away Trunks woke in a cold sweat from his bed. Glancing at the clock he grew frustrated that he had only been asleep a few hours before being woken up at four in the morning. His date was a bust like every other one he'd been on since he graduated high school. All the girls seemed either to air headed or were just plain not interesting to keep his attention for more then a few minutes. He climbed out of the silken sheets for the bathroom to wash his face of the sweat that had collected on his furrowing brow.  
  
"What the hell is that? It can't be!" Trunks' stomach knotted for a moment as he felt a familiar ki but for it to flicker out quickly as he felt it.  
"Damn I must be imagining things again. Goten would never show back up here after what I did to him." He grumbled out as he snapped off the lights and headed back to bed.   
"I'll just check it out for myself tomorrow."  
  
  
Slipping off the small golden cloud, Goten bid it farewell as he walked nervously towards the old domed house that he use to call home many years ago. He knocked loudly on the door before looking around the area at the scenery that didn't seem to change.  
"Maybe I should have gotten a hotel room or something." Goten whispered as he shifted the bags in his hand while balancing his sleeping daughter with the other.  
  
"What the hell do you want?! Do you know what time it is…" Vegeta growled out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as Goku wasn't to far behind him.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Vegeta-sama." Goten mumbled out at the grumpy prince that stood in front of him.  
"Goten?" Goku asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he was actually awake or it was just a dream that he was still in. There standing in the doorway was his youngest son looking none for worse of wear.   
"Hi Dad." The demi saiyan smiled widely at them with the Son grin.   
"Daddy who are they?" A small sleepy voice asked. Goten looked over to see Leilani rubbing her small blue eyes with the back of her hand, her little pigtails falling down lopsided on the side of her head.  
"Daddy?" The two full-blooded saiyans asked loudly in unison. Goten cringed before a small blush crept its way across the bridge of his nose. Leilani clamped her tiny hands over her ears whimpering with the volume of the voices on her sensitive saiyan hearing. Goten looked down at her with a smile before looking back up to his father and his father figure as a child.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart. Leilani I want you to meet your grandfather and Vegeta." Goten pointed towards the taller man that had an arm hanging loosely around the prince's shoulders as her grandfather.  
"Dad, Vegeta this is Leilani my daughter. I'll tell you everything soon I promise." Goten said as he got the _'you better start talking'_ look from Vegeta.  
"Leilani huh? Not a Saiyan name." Vegeta grunted out as he looked at the child who just blinked at him not sure what to make of the whole situation.  
"No, her name is Hawaiian for heavenly flower. So, are you going to let me in or do I need to go find some place else to stay?" Goten asked as he shifted his daughter to his hip.  
"No, come in. You can put her to bed in your old room if you like. You have a lot of explaining to do before I let you off the hook to get some sleep."  
"Fine, I'll be happy to explain." Goten answered as Goku took the bags from his son's hands and sidestepping to let Goten and his new granddaughter into the small capsule home.  
  
  
"So who exactly was the girl?" Goku asked taking a sip of his tea, watching his son closely as his shoulders got tense with the question.  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain really." Goten replied scratching the nap of his neck nervously.  
"Get on with it whelp. You heard your father that you're not going to bed until you explain that daughter to us." Vegeta said as he came back in from the kitchen with his pre-dawn snack. Goten sunk back in the over sized chair and sighed. He wasn't prepared to explain everything just yet, but saw no other way around it.  
  
"It was almost four years ago, I got plastered one night after a small gig at a local club. It was a bad night for me, Trunks was on my mind and all I could think of was drowning out my sorrow. The drummer in the band Leigh decided to introduce me to her sister. We talked some, drank more and in the morning we were in bed together. Great way to lose your virginity huh? Don't even remember it happening."  
"Still with the onna?"  
"No, never was. It was just one night but I don't regret it at all. I have one beautiful and intelligent daughter that I love more then my life." Goten smiled looking towards the room his daughter slept.  
  
"Are you going to talk with Trunks?" Goku inquired after a short bout of silence between them all. Goten looked back up with a sad expression on his face.  
"No. I don't think that I can. It was hard to face him eight years ago, now it's just pointless." With bottom lip trembling slightly, Goten got up and went to his old bedroom where Leilani slept like a small angel. Tucking the blankets around her chin and placing a small kiss to her forehead, Goten reclined against the headboard closing his dark eyes, looking for sleep that might never come.  
  
  
  
"He's hurting. You can just see it in his eyes." Goku whispered as he snuggled closer to the warm body of his koi. Vegeta only nodded in response, his mind on other things.  
"What are you thinking?" Goku raised his head to meet the dark eyes staring down on him.  
"None of your business Kakarott."  
"Has to be important if you won't discuss it with me."  
"It is, and if you knew about it you would just ruin the whole thing. Now be quiet and let me think."  
"I think you're going to have to shut me up." Goku replied with a sly smile crossing his lips. The prince quirked an eyebrow at the younger saiyan that had his head in his lap.  
"Good idea." Vegeta purred back, lust dancing within the ebon orbs. With a hentai grin on his face, Vegeta pushed him off before straddling the bigger saiyan on the couch. Pinning arms about Goku's head, Vegeta started to nibble down the younger saiyan's neck paying special attention to the sensitive spot right behind the ear that drove Goku nearly insane. Silk hands roamed over bare chests, body heat starting to rise quickly.  


"Ahh, ahh Geta, we…we shouldn't do this here…argh…" Goku panted out trying to think clearly as gentle soft fingers laced through chaotic soft hair.  
"So what Kakarott, so the whelp gets a free show. I want you right now."   
"Naaa…Geta, the grandbaby…ahhh…" Goku choked out as a velvety wet tongue swirled around one of his nipples. With a deep sigh, Vegeta stopped his assault and sat up, his ass grinding into the larger saiyan's hardening length.  
"Hn, you're right."  
"Continue this in our room koi?" Before the last word was out of Goku's mouth, Vegeta had slung the younger one over his shoulder retreating to the bedroom for some morning calisthenics.   
  
  
Next chapter…Goten and Trunks come face to face with each other after eight long years…  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me! 

Thank you Thank you Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
It was late morning when Goten woke from a fitful slumber, rubbing the remnants of a bad dream away from his eyes. Glancing over to his right he found the biggest pair of blue eyes staring back at him. With a goofy grin on her face to rival even Goku's, Leilani tumbled into her father's lap giggling.  
  
"And good morning to you too. Hungry?" The small head started to nod fast; she did have the Son appetite after all.  
"Alright, lets get you cleaned up and a change of clothes first then I'll see what's for breakfast." Goten said as he dug through the bag of Leilani's clothing that she herself had packed all by herself. Finding something that looked like a match, Goten took the little girl down towards the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom came into sight, Leilani barreled past him and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Goten couldn't resist a small laugh as his daughter reminded him so much of Vegeta at that moment in that stance.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'ma big girl Daddy! I don't need your help anymore!" She announced quite proud of herself as she grabbed her clothing from Goten and slammed the bathroom door behind her. He stood in shock for a few moments trying to let everything register.  
"You are three years old young lady, not thirty!"  
"Na huh! I'm almost four! I'm alled growed up!"  
"You're still three!" Goten shouted back at her realizing this was getting him nowhere. In the book of child rearing, it never said that your three year old would think she was an adult at this age. But that was for humans, he was dealing with a quarter saiyan female!  
  
"Problems?" Came the think voice of the prince from down the hall. Goten gave him a grin before turning back towards the door.  
"Umm, nope none at all!" The young demi-saiyan announced nervously hoping Vegeta would buy it.  
"Hn." Vegeta grunted as he left for the kitchen.  
"You got five seconds to open this door!" Goten growled above a whisper.  
"Bribe her with a new outfit, it always worked with Bra." Vegeta recommended quite loudly from the kitchen with an evil sounding laugh. Goten paled, being a full time Daddy was something to get use to.  
  
  
After bribing the small girl with candy, her favorite treat, Goten got her fed while listening to his father talk about everything that he had missed while he was away.   
  
"Gohan will be over tonight with Panny-chan along with everyone else. They really want to see you." Goku remarked as he watched Goten tie Leilani's shoelaces tightly.  
"Sounds great. I think I'm going to take Leilani for a walk. Need to run down some of this excess energy of hers."  
"You should train her." Vegeta piped in as he cleared the breakfast plates from the table.  
"I don't plan on it. Not while we live in the city. All I need to happen is for her to blast a whole city block."  
"Non sense! I trained Trunks when he was just her age…" Vegeta realized his mistake when Goten's head shot up to glare directly at him. Grabbing Leilani by the hand, he shot out the door quickly before another word was uttered.  
  
"Nice way of putting your foot in your mouth Geta."  
"Can it Kakarott, I didn't realize what I was saying."  
"And you say that I don't think before I open my mouth."  
"Shut up!"  
"I don't think I learned my lesson from earlier." Goku said coyly at the flustered prince.  
  
  
The old meadow was just as Goten remembered it. He sat in the shade of the old oak tree and watched his daughter run through the tall grass and wild flowers after butterflies as she collected a huge arm full of flowers. She looked so happy. Happier then what he seen when they were still back in California.   
"Daddy make me a crown!" Leilani chattered out as she threw the arm full of flowers on his lap.  
"Umm sure thing. Why don't you go get more just in case I need some."  
"Ok!" She smiled with a glint in her beautiful eyes before running off again. He let out a contented sigh as he tried his best at trying to weave the flowers together to make a crown.  
  
"It's nice to be home."  
"What are you doing back here?" Goten's heart clenched, he knew the voice. That voice that shouted at him, cursed him to hell and back.  
"I didn't come back to fight with you, or even see you for that matter." Goten muttered out as he tried to keep his attention back on the crown he was making while he silently cursed himself for not keeping his ki hidden from everyone.  
"I see. I thought you came back to sing me love songs Goten. I know that's what you've been doing. Singing to me, hoping that I'll take you back as a friend or even a lover. But I'm sorry to tell you it's not going to happen." Trunks said as he came around the tree to stand in front of his former best friend. His voice harsh and loud.  
"Just go away Trunks. I've already told you that I didn't want to fight."  
"What's the matter? Too out of shape to fight me? Afraid you'll wind up at the hospital for another month?" Goten shook his head and continued about his work trying so hard not to let Trunks' words get to him.  
"No." He uttered softly before a foot kicked all the flowers in front of Goten several feet. Goten finally looked up with his dark brown eyes to see Trunks glaring back at him.  
"Just leave me alone please. I didn't come back to cause trouble."  
"You just came back to do fairy things in the meadow huh?" Trunks grabbed Goten by the front of his shirt raising him up to his feet.  
"Trunks please." Goten pleaded. This was something he wasn't planning on today. He just wanted a peaceful day with his daughter. Trunks just smirked before a punch was thrown directly into Goten's face breaking his nose instantly. A fount of blood erupted staining the front of his shirt and Trunks' knuckles. Dropping the dark haired saiyan, Trunks laid into him with several kicks to Goten's stomach before an ear-piercing scream rang out. Trunks turned to see a small blue eyed girl standing not far away with her arms loaded down with the same wild flowers Goten was messing with. Clenching his fists, Trunks turned back to Goten who was trying to get to his feet.  
  
"Trunks, please not in front of my baby." Goten begged as he panted for air as he grasped his ribs, hissing with the pain. Leilani stood frozen, tears streaming down her chubby little cheeks watching her father trying to get to his feet only to fall back to the ground.  
"Oh Dende…" Trunks muttered out looking between the bawling little girl and the demi saiyan that struggled to get up in front of his feet.  
"Leilani, go get your grandfather for me." Goten hissed out before coughing up a large amount of blood.  
"Daddy?" She cried, her voice shaking with fear. She wanted to run to her Daddy but was afraid of the lavender haired man that stood in her way.  
"Just go!" Goten snapped at her. More tears sprang to her eyes, her feet not moving to take her away.  
"Listen to your father brat!" Trunks snapped out this time completely scaring her. She dropped the bundle of flowers at her feet before sprinting off the way she came earlier that morning.  
"Damn it Goten!" Trunks spat out, wringing his hands in frustration as he looked down at him. Not sure what the hell he was doing, Trunks raked his hands through his hair before kneeling down in front of the man he had just assaulted.   
  
"Goten?" Trunks brought his hand up to rest on the dark haired shoulder when Goten flinched, shrugging the hand away in a hurry.  
"Just leave me alone Trunks. Don't you think you've caused enough damage already?" Goten muttered out as he roughly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"How was I supposed to know that you changed? I…"  
"Nothing has changed Trunks."  
"Nani? You have a daughter Goten, things have changed." Goten swallowed roughly before looking back up to see Trunks' face.  
"I still feel the same way Trunks whether you like it or not. I'm sorry you can't accept that." Goten finished in a whisper, lowering his eyes back to the grass waiting for the next blow to come just like before.  
"I just can't love you like that…I…I can't be that way…you wouldn't understand…"  
"Wouldn't understand? Try telling me maybe I will understand. It sure beats you kicking the crap out of me."  
"You just wouldn't understand!" Trunks shouted before lifting off the ground flying away fast. What Goten missed was the tears being shed from the other just before he took off.  
  
  
Leilani had barreled into the house occupied by Goku and Vegeta in near hysterics. Both full blooded saiyans looked at each other, both clearly startled out of their snuggle time.  
  
"Leilani? What's wrong?" Goku asked as he bolted from the couch catching the crying three year old in his large arms.  
"Shhhh, calm down ok? Tell me what's wrong. Where is your Daddy?"   
"A purple monster is hurting him!"  
"Purple monster?" Vegeta asked looking from the child to Goku.  
"What's this purple monster look like? Like a dinosaur?" Black pigtails shook from side to side angrily, Leilani becoming frustrated that she wasn't being understood.  
"Ok, tell me what it looked like then."  
"He…he had purple hair and mean, he yelled at me called me brat!"  
"Trunks!" Both men announced loudly making the small girl whimper.  
  
"Great, Geta get the senzu beans. I have a feeling he's going to need one."  
"You take care of your son, I'm going to take care of mine." Vegeta bellowed out cracking his knuckles loudly before disappearing.  
"Vegeta! Damn it don't do anything brash!"  
"Kakarott don't tell me what to do with my son. I'm sick of his attitude about this shit and it's going to end now!" Vegeta came back in to the room handing over the small bag that held the extra senzu beans before flinging the door open and taking off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Goku sighed, the day was shaping up to be a fine day. His life complete once again with his youngest son home and the arrival of a granddaughter no one knew about.  
  
"Alright, lets go fix your Daddy."  
  


The show down and answer to why Trunks pushed his best friend away...next chapter!


	6. chapter 6

I do not own the rights to DBZ. Please refrain from suing me! Thank you!  
  
  
  
When Love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
After Trunks had left, Goten managed to get himself under the shade of the tree, leaning up against the rough bark with his eyes closed. The pain wasn't all that bad. Not as bad as what initially happened years back. It could have been worse. He hoped that sending Leilani off was a good idea, but also worried because she didn't know the area like he did.  
  
"I hope she didn't get lost." Goten murmured, trying to find the energy to get up and make sure she was all right.  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Came the question. Startled, Goten opened his eyes looking in the direction of the voice.  
"I was taught never hit the one you love. You were taught the same exact thing." Goten answered with a heavy sigh before closing his eyes again.  
"Sometimes you have to Goten. Are you going to live your life this way forever? Being Trunks' personal punching bag?"  
"Shut up Gohan! You haven't the clue what I've been through." Goten ground his teeth together in frustration and anger.  
"You were rejected by someone you love with all your heart and soul, beaten within an inch of your life. I watched you leave and run away before you were even eighteen Goten. Mother cried for days and well dad, he worried about you something terrible. You missed a lot while you were gone Goten. We all love you very much but we don't want to see you in this much pain."  
"I had to leave Gohan. There was no other way around it. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling Trunks but I messed that up. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Then maybe, just maybe he'd still want to be around me."  
"Who's to say for certain Goten?"  
"You know I thought if I got it off my chest everything would be alright. I hurt so much to be with him everyday and not be able to tell him exactly how I felt at that moment. How I wanted to just hug him, kiss him…to…"  
"I get the picture, no need on telling any more." Gohan raised his hand to stop his little brother before he said some embarrassing remarks.  
  
"That's why I left. I figured if I got out of here that maybe I would forget Trunks and find someone new."  
"Did you?" Gohan asked taking a seat next to his brother watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
"No one like him. No one that gave me butterflies in my stomach. No one that kept my interest for very long. I had a few boyfriends. But that didn't last long at all. They just didn't seem right if you know what I mean." Gohan nodded before snapping a blade of grass off to play with between his fingers.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. No one seemed right until Piccolo and myself got together." The corner of Goten's mouth quirked up in a sloppy grin.  
"I knew you'd be together with him. Ever since I could remember I just knew." Gohan just smiled reclining back against the tree. He also knew he would be with Piccolo one day, just when remained a mystery until a few years back when him and Videl parted ways.  
  
  
Trunks landed back at Capsule Corp. with anger raging through his veins. He stalked across the back yard into the house scaring his sister in the process. Bra watched with curious eyes as her older brother slammed the back door and marched through the kitchen without a backwards glance to her. She frowned slightly wondering what was eating at her brother. She crept behind him all the way to the doors of the gravity room, which was slammed harder then the kitchen door. She peered through the small window, watching Trunks crank up the gravity and taking his good shirt off, tossing it aside before striking out at invisible foes like her father always had. Shaking her head, Bra left to go back to the kitchen and wait for her mother's arrival back home from her trip abroad.  
  
Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp ten minutes after Trunks had stalked in. He came in through the back door same as his son, noticing the sullen expression on his daughter's face as he entered.  
"Where is he?" He asked knowing full well that his daughter knew exactly what he meant.  
"Gravity room kicking the shit out of the invisible enemy."  
"Watch your mouth young lady." She rolled her eyes as her dad left the kitchen heading straight to his old place of training for many a year.   
  
"Brat!" Trunks didn't even stop his training. He knew his father was there even before he touched down in the back yard several minutes ago. He was hoping if he ignored him, he would just go away and leave him alone like he wanted in the first place. Vegeta tossed his shirt to the side, standing near the control panel in just his boots and dark loose fit jeans. He was going to get his son's attention even if it meant he had to beat him near death.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Trunks snarled out as his father joined him in the air just a few feet away. Vegeta just growled to himself before sending a barrage of kicks and punches towards his son. Trunks ducked and weaved away from every attack, his body running high on the adrenaline rush he was on at the moment.  
  
"Where were you a short while ago?" Vegeta asked ducking one of his son's punches. Trunks stiffened with the question letting his father get in a good solid roundhouse kick sending him to the floor below. The lavender haired prince pushed himself up off the floor before glaring daggers at his dad.  
"Why?"   
"Because I asked you."  
"None of your business." Trunks seethed out as he launched himself back into the air to continue with the spar.  
"I make it my business when my mate's granddaughter comes running into the house bawling about a purple monster beating on her father."  
"Oh? She doesn't call you grandpa too? I figured she would since you fuck him." Trunks sneered at his father, catching the prince off guard with the snide remark.  
"Why should you worry about what I should be called? Are you jealous because you could have been her other father? Is that it?" The demi saiyan screamed out blazing into super saiyan, launching at his father with pure rage.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Trunks shouted as he tried his hardest to land a punch on his dad. With blind rage working against him, Trunks didn't stand a chance when Vegeta retaliated against him.  
"All this nonsense of beating up on Kakarott's son will stop as of right now!"  
"He asked for it! He could have fought back, but I guess going around being gay and singing songs made him soft!" With that Vegeta sent his own attacks against his son, driving the demi saiyan to the floor again.  
  
"Soft my ass! He didn't fight back because he was taught that. Never ever strike the one you love. I have never struck Kakarott out of hate or disgust since we've been together."  
"Well good for you. But you know something it don't matter because it doesn't involved what is between me and Goten."  
"Only because you hate him and he loves you?"  
"Correct. I see that your brain is still working since shacking up with him."  
"IF you would get your head out of your ass and realize what you and Goten have is something that shouldn't be thrown away."  
"There is nothing between us! And never will be. Stop trying to preach to me because I'm not listening anymore." Vegeta flashed behind his son, taking his arm and pinning it behind his back roughly. Trunks cringed as he felt tendons and ligaments starting to pop and snap under the strain.   
  
"You will listen and listen good." Vegeta snapped out pushing his son to the floor with his arms still behind his back. Trunks was face down on the cool tile flooring, wincing in pain as his father sat down on top of him to make sure he wasn't going to escape.  
  
  
Leilani's voice cut through the silence between Goten and Gohan as she approached with Grandpa Goku following her to the spot. Goten felt relief flow over him as he heard his daughter's voice.  
"Daddy?" She called out as she took slow and steady steps towards her father and the dark haired stranger sitting with him.  
"Sweetheart. I'm proud of you." Goten said before bracing his ribs to stand up. Gohan reached over and pushed his brother back down knowing their dad would bring a senzu for him.  
"Gohan, this is your niece. Leilani this is your uncle Gohan. Daddy's older brother."  
"Hi." She squeaked out shyly with a small wave of her hand.   
"She looks just like you bro. Very pretty."  
"Daddy says I'm beautifuler then mommy." She announced quite proud of herself. Gohan chuckled to himself. He missed Pan at that age. She was adorable and innocent.  
"I bet you are."  
"Here Goten." Goku bent down in front of his youngest son, placing a small bean into his hand.  
"Thanks Dad." Goten mumbled out before popping the senzu into his mouth, chewing on the bean with a cringe.  
  
"You don't look too bad. I thought it was worse." Goku said breaking the silence between them all. Goten only looked down at his feet.  
"Vegeta left after Leilani came in. He went to see Trunks." Goten looked up in shock, racking his hands through his disheveled hair.  
"Great! Now Trunks will want to kill me more!"  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
  
Trunks cringed with pain as the tension on his arm was tightened more. Vegeta refused to let go until his son had listened to him.  
"Why the hell do you have such a problem with Goten?"  
"Because I will not convert to his life style."  
"Something wrong with that?"  
"Yesssssss!" Trunks hissed out as another snapping sound was heard.  
"I don't see why it matters. I see you parading around with all those women but never ever caught their scent on you. Why is that?"  
"Because they don't interest me to take them to bed. I'll find the right woman eventually." Vegeta just shook his head. There had to be more to this then what was on the surface. Trying to dig his way through would be the problem.  
  
"You're afraid of what other people will say aren't you? Afraid that people will call you names and do things to you because you're gay?"  
"Shut up!"  
"You're afraid that if you walked around with Goten that your life on the social ladder will come crashing down?"  
"Shut up damn you! I don't want to hear it no more!" Trunks screamed out, trying to power up to get out of Vegeta's grasp.  
"Why not?"  
"You don't know what it's like! God you don't know how bad it can be!" Trunks choked out, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
"Then tell me what it's like."  
  
"Just let me go! Let me go!" Trunks struggled more trying to break free.  
"How do you know what it's like?"  
"Because I've been there already ok? That's why I changed schools in my junior year or didn't you notice?"  
"Who what he?" Trunks choked back a sob as the repressed memories came flooding back after years of being forgotten.  
"I don't know, I don't know who all of them are."  
"What do you mean? Explain!" Vegeta growled out, getting tired of asking questions and getting nowhere fast.  
"I went to some party, I don't remember a whole lot. They drugged me Dad, they drugged me and forced themselves on me." Now Trunks was sobbing hard under his father. Vegeta gasped slightly, letting go of his viscous arm lock.  
"I didn't tell anyone what happened…I…I kept it to myself. I changed schools after…after they tried to do it again…telling people I was the faggot boy. I…I didn't want to go through that again…don't want to hurt no more…"  
"Goten would never hurt you boy."  
"That's not the point! I don't want to be known as faggot boy ever again. I love Goten with all my heart but I just can't do it."  
"Then why did you beat him like you did?"  
"Because I wanted him not to love me. He would less likely to get hurt if he didn't love me…He could love someone that would love him back"  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 7

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.

  
  
  
  
When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
Vegeta was left speechless in the middle of the gravity room after Trunks made a quick and hasty exit to get away from his father and the questions. He didn't want to remember anything that happened to him that night but it forced its way out after Goten's heart felt confession of love to him. His heart raced wildly in his chest as he made his way to his small room that he was living out of since destroying his apartment. Every night that he slept he had the same nightmare, the night replaying over and over with no way to stop what was going on. Ten years with out telling his deepest darkest secret, keeping it bottled up deep inside all for it to be confessed to someone he didn't think would believe him. He waited for his father to call him a weakling for letting it happen, but it never came. Trunks didn't leave his father time to say much of anything before he bolted from the gravity room.  
  
"I can't believe I just said all of that!" Trunks growled out as he paced the bedroom floor, raking his fingers through fine lavender locks. He felt like crying, he felt like smashing something, he felt the need just to scream out his anger and frustration to the world. His father was right, Goten would never hurt a soul including him, but he in turn caused so much hurt and pain to the one that cared so much for him. He could only imagine what Goten was thinking at the moment. He didn't say one word to instigate the sucker punch that Trunks threw in his face and he didn't deserve to have his little girl bare witness to the sight at all. Something in him snapped when he saw the little girl, the tears falling down chubby baby cheeks with the look of unfathomable fear in her blue eyes as she stared at her father on the ground. How could he do that in front of such an innocent soul? He was becoming more and more like his father with each passing day. But his father changed for the better didn't he? Maybe he could change for the better, make things right. Make things like they should be in the first place.  
"Damn it Goten, please forgive me…" Trunks whispered out to the reflection of himself in the mirror before punching it, sending millions of shards of glass to fall like rain all around him.  
  
  
Goten sat at the kitchen table with confusion written in his dark chocolate eyes. He hadn't expected Trunks to just show up out of the blue and start something after all the years that had gone by. It took him almost an hour to reassure the three year old that he was all right and the 'purple monster' wouldn't hurt her or him again for that matter. Gohan volunteered to take Leilani with him for a while so she could see her cousin Pan and meet Piccolo. It seemed that Gohan and Leilani hit it off quite well. She was all smiles and giggles when she left hand in hand with her uncle, waving a good bye to her daddy and grandpa. He prayed to Dende himself hoping the small girl wouldn't think that Piccolo wasn't a 'big green monster'.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" His father asked sitting down across from him with the most serious expression on his face. Goten looked down at his fumbling fingers before looking back up with a small smile.  
"I'm fine. I just didn't think something like this was going to happen again."  
"Either did we. Right after Vegeta and I made our relationship public, Trunks got pretty violent with us as well. Vegeta and Trunks haven't spoken more then three words to each other in over four years."  
"He took it that hard huh?"  
"We tried to figure him out, it's just well…we don't know what made him so mad at us or even you for that matter." Goku sighed as he ran his finger of the lip of the glass sitting in front of him.  
"Don't worry about it Dad. I plan on talking to him soon. When I get enough courage that is. I need to know a few things only he can answer."  
"Take a few senzu beans with you just in case."  
"I won't need them. I'll fight back this time. I won't hold anything back." Goten answered before getting up to grab something to drink as well. The door of the modest home open with a small creak reveling Vegeta at the doorway with a frown on his lips. The door closed almost silently behind him as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"You didn't kill him did you?" Goku asked the question first knowing it was one of the main questions Goten wouldn't ask. Vegeta just shook his head before taking a seat next to Goku, his demeanor almost as if he was debating what to say to the Sons.  
"No, just words. A lot of words."  
"Let me guess, he said a bunch of really bad things about me? Wishing I was dead?" Goten asked taking his seat back at the table folding his fidgeting hands in front of him on the worn wood.  
"No. Actually the exact opposite." Both of the Sons raised an eyebrow towards the prince questioningly not sure if they heard the words right.  
"What did he say then? You have to tell me." Goten asked rising from his chair slightly to lean towards Vegeta for the answers.  
"What he said is something I feel I shouldn't talk about. If he wants to talk to you about it he will." Goten just stared at the prince for a minute before sitting back and rubbing his eyes with his fists.   
  
This whole mess was getting more complicated. Was he lost in a helpless and hopeless cause? Was he making a fool of himself pining over his childhood friend like some lovesick puppy? Goten mumbled an 'excuse me' under his breath, retreating from the looks of Vegeta and his father. He needed time to think by himself. Walking into his old bedroom he looked around for the first time taking notice that things looked almost the same as he had left it minus the dirty clothes on the floor. He opened the closet door half smiling when he found his orange gi still hanging exactly where he hung it so many years ago. With half a grin, he took the old gi out shaking the dust off.  
"Maybe I could find someone to spar with."  
  
  
"Why do they always do this to me on my day off?" Gohan half shouted after he hung up the phone. He was just called in to teach a class because there was no one left in the substitute teacher pool to pull a last minute replacement for an ill teacher that afternoon.  
"Come on Leilani, I have to take you back to your Daddy." Gohan said trying to get the girls attention away from the big yellow bird on the television.  
"Awww, but I was havin fun here!" Leilani's bottom lip stuck out with a cute little pouty face.  
"Man not the pouty face." Gohan cringed inwardly knowing full well he couldn't say no whenever his own daughter did the same at that age.  
"I'll watch her Dad. I can take her back to Grandpa Goku's after we're done watching this." Pan piped in braiding the small girls black tress.  
"Are you sure Panny? I can probably get Piccolo to help you."  
"Dad I've babysat before so this is going to be a piece of cake. Besides, Piccolo doesn't have the patience to be around small children."  
"You're right, I'll see you in a few hours ok? Make sure she doesn't get into anything. I don't need your Uncle Goten mad at me." Pan smiled before waving her had at Gohan.  
"Just go Daddy, we'll be fine! Now shoo!"   
  
After finally getting Gohan to leave, Pan grabbed her car keys and purse trying to get her small cousin to leave the television long enough to tell her where they were going.  
"Are we going bye bye?" Pan nodded as she buckled Leilani in to the back seat quickly.  
"Where?"   
"Oh, well I need to go see my friend Bra for a few minutes and after that we can get ice cream before going back to see grandpa Goku and Vegeta."  
"Grandpa Vegeta." The small girl chimed out from the backseat.  
"Grandpa huh? He won't let me call him that. Wonder why?"  
"Cause I'm cute!"  
  
Goten landed outside his brother's house half hour after everyone left looking for his daughter. He wanted to take the youngster out flying over the mountains and valleys in the area after he spent some time to himself practicing some ki tricks, working the rust off.   
"Well shit, I wonder if they went back to Dad's already." He mused to himself for a moment.  
"Gohan had to go into work." Goten grinned hearing the deep voice behind him.  
"Piccolo." Goten turned and gave the Namek a small nod of his head.  
"Nice to see you again Goten."  
"Same here. I've been away too long. Have you met my daughter yet?"  
"No, but Gohan told me of her. He told me to come check on her and Pan while he was gone."  
"No one is here. So I guess they went back to my Dad's. Care to come?" Piccolo shook his head.  
"Naaa kid, I'm going to go up to Dende's for a bit."  
"Oh, alright. Tell him I said hi."  
"You got it."  
  
  
Pan had managed to sit Leilani in front of the big screen television after coming into Capsule Corp, telling the child not to leave the couch until she came back. With a nod of her head, Leilani agreed with cousin Pan and reclined back to watch some blue dog on the television. This all but kept her attention for a matter of a few minutes before the snoop in her came out. She wandered through the living room, finally finding the kitchen with many goodies sitting on the counter.  
  
After shoving cookies into the front pocket of her little spring dress, she wandered away down a long hallway where a lot of noise was coming from. Anything with a lot of noise made even the most curious three old want to investigate. She found a few doors at the end of the hall and chose one at random. She walked into a darkened office with a huge window on one wall looking into the lab Bulma and her father shared with inventing. Leilani pushed the desk chair to the window peering in to see an old man and younger man with the same colored hair. They both seemed to be fiddling with something on a large workbench. Finding it not really all that exciting she plopped down in the chair and started eating her cookies getting crumbs and chocolate smeared on her rosie lips and cheeks.  
  
"Yummy these are good…" She mumbled out in between bites getting more crumbs on herself. She was about to get up when a loud explosion just on the other side of the glass went off. She covered her ears whimpering in pain with the sensitive hearing she had inherited from her saiyan genes.  
  
  
From the house, Bra and Pan looked up wondering what the loud bang was. Both not real sure they took off to investigate the situation, neither remembering the child that was left in Pan's care. On the back lawn Trunks stood with his grandfather at his side, both covered in black soot, coughing up smoke that was coming out thickly from the lab outside doors.  
  
"What happened? Grandpa are you alright?" Bra asked running up to check over her grandfather quickly.  
"I'm fine, just a dumb machine. I wonder if I put too much of…" Dr. Briefs started to ramble on about what could have went wrong for his invention to blow sky high.  
"Bra where is Leilani?" Pan asked frantically coming out the side door of the house.  
"Who's Leilani?" Trunks asked giving both his sister and friend a questioning look. Pan started to flail her arms in panic. She was told to keep an eye on the girl and now she couldn't find her and the accident in the lab.  
"Oh my gods what happens if she was in there? Oh damn I got to find her!" Pan started to rush towards the lab that still billowed out choking black smoke.  
"Panny! Who is it?" Trunks forcefully asked before it dawning on him that he heard that name this morning.  
"Goten's daughter." Pan screamed out trying to wrestle herself away from the lavender hair prince.   
"Shit! I thought I knew that name. Where was she at when you last saw her?"  
"She was watching some stupid show on the television. I left her for a few minutes."  
"Go call the fire department, I'm going in there to double check." Trunks shielded his face with his lab coat, disappearing into the blackness.  
  
Miles away, Goten was returning home only to find that Leilani and Pan never made it there. Trying to calm himself as a tightness started to claim his chest, Goten tried to locate the little girls ki before worrying about involving his father and Vegeta into the matter. He was sure he was getting upset over nothing. His niece wouldn't do anything stupid to put his daughters life in danger. Finally finding it, he smiled. It was low meaning she was probably taking a nap where ever she was and not causing too much trouble for Panny. With relief flooding over him, Goten decided to take a nap as well.  



	8. chapter 8

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
  
When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
Shielding his face from the smoke and flames, Trunks checked as much of the lab that he could before heading towards the hallway that led to the main house. The flames and debris falling was becoming too intense to stick around much longer. Slamming the thick door behind him, Trunks coughed hard trying to clear his lungs of the burning smoke he had inhaled as he called out Leilani's name. He could feel the burns on his hands already, and the smoke making it so hard to drag a breath in.   
  
"Leilani?" Trunks called once more with a ragged voice as he pushed himself off of his knees to continue walking down the hallway when he heard soft whimpering. His heart some how manage to lodge its self in his throat making it more difficult to breath. He pushed one of the doors in only to find it a storage closet with some brooms. The whimpering continued as he crossed the hallway into the office that his mother had given him while he was working in the lab area. The glass window was half missing; large shards littered the tile flooring.  
  
"Leilani?" His voice becoming unsteadied, fearful he'd find her majorly injured by the way the room looked. Curled up under his desk, Leilani sat wheezing and coughing softly with her hands cupping each ear. Trunks bent down, taking her by the arms and pulling her against his chest, bringing the lab coat up around her face with the black smoke still filtering in through the broken glass. Making sure she was wrapped up soundly, Trunks made a fast exit from the room going towards the main house.  
  
  
Ki blasts whizzed by Goku's head as he sparred with Vegeta out in their favorite open field. With their lives turned upside down over the last day, they figured that sparring would be a good idea to let out some frustration. Goku stopped in mid air suddenly, looking in the direction of Capsule Corp. then back towards his own home.  
  
"Kakarott what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta snarled out, clearly pissed that training was halted. If this was sparring before himself and Goku got together, Vegeta would of thrown a ki blast at the unsuspecting saiyan to get his attention.  
"Something isn't right Geta."  
"What's not right?"  
"Goten is at home and Leilani is at Capsule Corp. Gohan isn't even there, he's at the college right now."  
"Nani? What the hell is she doing there?"  
"I don't know. I think I should check it out though. Can you feel the raised ki over in that direction?"  
"Kakarott don't you dare leave me here."  
"Fine, then get your sexy ass over here so we can leave." Goku cooed out, wiggling his index finger towards his prince suggestively.  
  
  
"Pan! Calm down now and listen to me. Trunks will find her I have faith in my big brother." Bra announced trying to console her friend that was going hysterical in the back yard.  
"I'm going to be in so much trouble! Daddy doesn't even know I'm over here. I took the car without permission and Goten is going to kill me when he finds out. I'm so dead! I'm never going to get my drivers license now!" Pan muttered out really fast, her fingers digging into her bandana on top of her head.   
"Goten didn't sound mad on the phone. He's on his way over here to get her. Just calm down."  
"Yeah but you didn't tell him what was going on either. Just wait until he comes and sees this huge mess and and…" The sound of one of the doors being busted open grabbed everyone's attention as Trunks came through the door carrying precious cargo. Both girls sprinted to Trunks, grabbing the small child from his arms as Trunks collapsed to his knees gasping for breath.  
  
Goku and Vegeta phased in near the back portion of the lab, both in awe over the smoke that still poured from broken windows and doors. Surveying the scene, Goku headed straight for his granddaughters that sat in the grass, the littlest one crying for her daddy over and over again.  
"What the hell happened?" Vegeta asked harshly at his daughter who was looking between her father and brother wondering which one she should go to.   
"Poppie had an accident in the lab." Bra answered as she watched Goku take Leilani from Pan's arms to comfort her.  
"Why is Kakarott's granddaughter covered in soot then? Start explaining." Came the next question. Both girls looked at one another, both of them knowing they were in deep shit.   
"Daddy can't we talk about this later? We should make sure she's alright along with Trunks here." The Saiyan no Ouji growled glaring at both girls before proceeding over to his mate and making sure that she was infact all right.   
  
"Is she alright?" Trunks asked before coughing again as Bra knelt down beside him, moving some of his tousled hair out of his eyes.  
"Yeah, she'll be just fine because of you."   
"Good." He continued to cough and wheeze trying to clear his lungs thanking Dende he found her in time.   
  
  
By the time Goten arrived in the back lawn of Capsule Corp., The fire department was dousing the last of the flames back from the main lab while the rest watched. If Goten's nerves weren't shot by now, they were totally gone.   
"Where is she?" Goten asked in a panicky voice looking around until he caught sight of his daughter curled up in his father's embrace next to Vegeta. Racing over, he plucked her from Goku squeezing her in a bear hug before looking over the sooty face that peered back at him. Trunks, Pan and Bra stood away from the group watching Goten smothering the child with love, the feeling of relief flowing from his aura.  
  
"She's fine Goten. Trunks got her out just in time." Goku told his son, pointing in the direction where Trunks stood with the girls still coughing. Goten glanced from his daughter to the lavender haired prince, his heart swelling. The youngest Son gulped trying to work up the courage to go and talk with Trunks but found his feet still firmly planted to the soft grass. Chocolate met blue, both sets of eyes only seeing the other for a moment before Trunks started coughing again. The young prince risked his life and health to go back in and get his daughter; it would be something he wouldn't soon forget even though Trunks hated him with a passion.  
  
"I'll be right back Daddy, I'm going to take mister hero into the medical area." Bra called out pulling Trunks with her towards the small dome building on the other side of where the destroyed lab stood.  
"Dad, take Leilani for a few minutes." Goten handed the small child to his father before jogging towards Trunks and Bra, his courage finally taking effect.  
"Here, I'll make sure he gets there." Bra gave a nod of her head before going back to her best friend trying to figure out a way to get both of them out of trouble this time.  
  
The walk to the med lab was silent only interrupted by Trunks coughing slightly trying to stifle it as much as possible.  
"Thank you." Goten said in almost a whispered voice. Trunks stopped, turning his eyes towards his childhood best friend with a questioning look.  
"For what?"  
"Getting my little girl out of there. I know you hate me and all but you went back in after her. That's why I'm thanking you. She means the world to me and more." Goten's gaze came up from the tiled floor to look directly into Trunks' eyes before his courage ran out. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn out jeans before brushing past Trunks on his way out the door.  
  
"Goten…wait." Trunks called out stopping Goten before he walked out the door. Now it was Trunks turn to summon the courage to speak.   
"I don't hate you Goten. I never hated you." The young prince mumbled out before dropping his eyes down on the same tile floor Goten had found interesting moments before.  
"What are you talking about Trunks? You do hate me other wise you would have never beaten me the way you have. You wouldn't have called me a freak, and I…I wouldn't of ran away for so long."  
"I'm sorry for all of that too."  
"Why? You weren't sorry when you did all of it!" Trunks bowed his head more realizing how much he actually hurt his friend, if Goten still was his friend.  
"I regret all of it damn it! There are things you just don't know and just won't understand."  
"Try me Trunks, you'd be surprised how much I understand since I've left." Goten said making his way back towards Trunks to stand directly in front of him.  
  
"Not here. Not right now please." Trunks voice wavered slightly as he answered not noticing Goten movement. Deft fingers pushed Trunks' chin up, eyes locking on one another once more. Trunks swallowed audibly, a slight tremor coursed through his body.  
"You know you can tell me anything right? I've always listened." A thumb wiped some of the coal black soot from Trunks' cheek. The young prince closed his eyes, his heart thudding in his chest loudly. He was surprised Goten didn't hear the rapid beating it was so loud.  
"Yes." Came the uneasy reply before he started coughing again.  
"Tell me Trunks. Please?" Blue eyes finally reopened fixing back on Goten's face. Trunks couldn't look at Goten's pleading eyes any longer; his resolve was breaking down fast.  
"I…I can't right now…please forgive me." Trunks rattled out quickly before brushing petal soft lips over the dark haired saiyan's lips in front of him. Hesitating slightly, Trunks turned quickly pushing his way into the next room of the med area leaving Goten totally stunned holding two fingers to his lips in surprise.   
  



	9. chapter 9

I don't own DBZ so please refrain from suing me. I do not own the rights to the song "When love and hate collide" By Def Leppard. 

  
  
  
When Love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
Trunks stayed in the medical area until everyone left that day. He didn't know if he could face Goten again or not. He needed his time to rethink everything that was spinning out of control in his head. His own words echoing inside his head as he confessed to his father.  
'I love Goten with all my heart…I love Goten with all my heart…I love Goten with all my heart'  
It was the truth. He did love Goten more then life it's self and then some, too bad he couldn't face what happened to him in the past to make things right once again with Goten. It had been over a week since the incident, but he could still feel Goten's soft lips brush against his as he hastily made a retreat.  
  


~Flash back~  
This was supposed to be the biggest party in school history and Trunks was in the thick of it having fun with his friends. Goten wasn't allowed out that night, his mother keeping him home to study some history or something trivial. It wasn't until after a few hours into the party that Trunks started to miss Goten's presence. They were always together; Trunks' father had thought some sort of adhesive stuck them together for years because if you saw one, the other was right there.  
  
There was drinking games galore that night, the guys proving how manly they were to the girls by drinking obscene amounts of alcohol in a matter of minutes. Trunks didn't need to prove himself in that way; he already had tons of girls fawning over him with every step he took, not giving him much breathing room. Trunks was handed drink after drink, taking in more alcohol then most before even feeling the slightest bit tipsy. As the night progressed, Trunks started to feel woozy, his poor stomach telling him to call it quits before he retched up his entire dinner.  
  
"Yo Briefs, man you alright?" Trunks waved a hand toward one of his friends as he made an exit out the back door just incase he got sick. He staggered around for a bit, finding a large rock out in the back garden to perch upon to rest. After that moment everything was just flashes of broken memories. Laughter, taunting, fighting, and then the uneasy feeling of his clothes being ripped off. The feeling of hands on his body, groping, molesting, taking something he wouldn't give up willingly. What ever he drank caused him to become so weak. He tried to summon his power but failed miserably. He wished Goten were with him, to save him.  
  
"Damn you have to try some of this guys. He's so tight! Guess that fag he hangs around with hasn't taken him yet!" A hand fisting into his lavender locks, being pulled back roughly as he was slammed harder. He remembered pleading, begging for them to stop their assault. His fingers twisting into the thick grass below him, feeling the assault of tears running down his cheeks.   
"Scream for me bitch!" Someone else taking their turn, ripping delicate tissue letting more blood spill. The very last thing he remembered before the darkness claiming him was the name Goten on his lips. He wasn't sure how long he was out, the delicate colors of pre-dawn was starting to show in the sky when his eyes opened. His whole body ached; his head was pounding with a fierce headache. He stood on shaky legs as he looked around him. His stomach flip-flopped as he caught the sight and smell of his blood. The drying blood clinging to the inside of his thighs, the smell of something else he couldn't quite place and the heavy stench of the seed left behind by every boy that had taken him. His mind raced, his stomach churned violently.   
_'How could this happen to me? I'm a saiyan prince! Oh Dende!'_ His mind screamed as he picked up the last remaining shreds of his clothing.   
  


He made up his mind that he would keep everything a secret, acting like nothing ever happened. It was hard in the beginning; he wanted to tell someone, needed a shoulder to cry on but he felt dirty, disgusting filthy. The rumors at school started not long afterwards. At every corner, at every turn Trunks was confronted, guys he didn't even know getting into his face. Trunks changed schools after he was cornered in the locker room. He fled quickly, not wanting a fight that might result in him killing half the population of the school.  
  
Goten questioned him after changing schools, but he just told his best friend that he would do better in a private school, away from distractions that the public school held. Goten believed all of it.  
  
The day that Goten confessed his love under the old tree in the meadow, something snapped inside of Trunks. All the blind rage, the feeling of waking up finding his body violated, every bit of emotion he kept bottled up came back. He loved Goten, ever since he could remember, but after what happened he couldn't even think about being with the one person he loved. He didn't want Goten's pity or sympathy. He didn't want to see the reaction on Goten's face knowing he was dirty. If he could push Goten away then things wouldn't have to be explain, things would go back to the way they were. He was afraid, deathly afraid of being with Goten, fear that he was going to be hurt, violated, humiliated once again.  
  
He never meant to hurt Goten the way he did. He visited the young Son in the hospital after hours when no one would know he was around. He held Goten's hand tight, crying softly at his bedside ashamed that he could commit such a deed on his best friend. He felt worse when Goten left home, striking out on his own someplace by himself. He knew he'd never see Goten again after that. His life went on, he worked, he partied, and he dated when he had the time. Nothing was the same with out his Goten at his side.   
  
He totally lost it when he heard Goten singing. He knew exactly whom Goten was singing to, but denied it at first. Goten declaring his undying love in verses of song to be immortalized forever in song just for him after everything he had done to drive him away.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
  
Goten was just as confused at Trunks' action even after a week of thinking. What ever Trunks had buried deep inside was eating him alive. He needed to know before he went totally insane. The week went by rather slowly to him as he thought about what he wanted to do. He still had his singing career after all to contend with. Maybe it would be better if he just left again, at least he wouldn't be lonely this time because he would have his daughter with him.  
  
"Daddy?" Leilani looked up from Goten's lap where he sat trying to do her thick mop of hair.  
"What baby?" He asked, a small smile spreading across his lips as he looked down at her bright blue eyes.   
"Grandpa Vegeta says that you like the purple monster."   
"Is that so? He has a name you know. And he isn't a monster. He saved your life." Goten chuckled softly as he tried to get her to sit still so he could finish her hair. Small arms crossed in front of her in a small pout.   
"I tell you what, if you sit still just for a few more minutes I'll take you back to the meadow to play today. Maybe have your grandpas come and play with you."   
  
  
After getting the small girl ready and convincing Vegeta to come along, Goten sat under the old tree once again with a guitar across his lap as he watched his daughter running through the tall grass with his father chasing after her. Vegeta sat some distance away grumbling with flowers tucked in his thick regal upswept mane compliments of Leilani. With pen and paper beside him, Goten strummed a few notes and hummed to himself before writing it down, the lyrics coming easily to him, words from his heart.  
  
_"When divided we stand baby, united we fall…I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for.  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war. I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise.  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes. There's a time and a place and a reason.  
And I know I got a love to believe in. All I know got to win this time.  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind. Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby...Crazy...Crazy!  
Without you…one night alone is like a year without you baby.  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you…can't stop the hurt inside when love and hate collide."_  
  
"Is that what you really think?" Goten sat down the guitar before looking up to answer the question posed to him.  
"Depends on where you stand I guess." Trunks shrugged his shoulders, his feet kicking the grass around the tip of his boot.  
"I think I'm ready to talk but not here."  
"Alright, you pick the spot then. I'll see if Dad and Vegeta will watch Leilani for a while." Goten smiled as his father tossed Leilani high into the air, her giggles ringing loudly in the air along with protests from Vegeta about tossing the girl so high.  
"She's a beautiful girl Goten. Seems my Dad likes her well enough."  
"Yes she is. I caught your Dad giving her candy last night before bed. I'd like for her to get to know you instead of as the purple monster."  
"I rather be a purple monster instead of a purple dinosaur named Barney."  
"I'd like for you to be more then that to her." Goten answered quietly before adverting his eyes away from the lavender haired prince standing in front of him.  
"Yeah, well I'd like to talk soon before I lose my nerve again Goten. Meet me back at Capsule Corp." Trunks snapped out before taking to the air quickly.  
  
"What was that all about?"   
"Nothing. Can you watch Leilani for a bit? I need to talk with him Dad."  
"Sure, just be careful and don't pick any fights with him."  
"I won't." Goten answered before lifting himself off of the ground, rocketing towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Kami Damn it Kakarott! Get her off of me!" Goku spun around and couldn't resist a laugh. Leilani had transplanted more wild flowers into his hair, singing a little tune about how pretty he was.  
"You look wonderful koi."  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
Trunks waited on the couch in the darkened living room when Goten arrived and let himself in. Taking a deep breath, the dark haired demi-saiyan made his way towards Trunks' ki.  
"Sit. What I have to say will probably take awhile." Goten nodded and fumbled towards a leather chair near Trunks. After a few silent minutes, Goten decided he should start.  
"I'm listening Trunks. What ever you have to say I'll listen to every word." Trunks swallowed audible, before tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear.  
"What I'm about to tell you is something I haven't told anyone before until now. My…my father knows now but not the details. Back when we were still in high school…" Trunks started to spill his guts, not leaving one single scene untouched. The night of the party, the flashes of what happened after he left the party to the reason he left public school with Goten.   
  
"I never meant to hurt you Goten…I…I don't know what I was thinking. I almost killed my best friend on more then one occasion. I've wasted my time trying to find someone to take your place after you left when I knew in my heart that only you would do…"Finally the young prince looked up to see the collage of emotions written across Goten's face. Anger giving way to grief giving way to disgust to relief giving way to pure love. The tears slipped from dark eyes, Goten feeling the pain and anguish that Trunks must of felt all those years ago. He lifted his eyes to see Trunks in almost the same condition, silvery tears staining his pale skin on his face.  
  
Silently Goten got up from his chair moving to crouch in front of Trunks. Hesitating for a split second, Goten brushed his hand across Trunks' cheek, removing tears and soft damp hair away.   
"Trunks? I wish you would of come to me when everything happened. I want to kill them for what they did to you."  
"It's in the past Goten. Leave it there where it belongs. I don't want to remember it anymore." Trunks answered in a shaky breath.   
"Can I?"  
"Can you what Goten?" Trunks asked feeling Goten's soft warm breath so close to his face.  
"Can I kiss you? Just once before I leave to go back to America."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. chapter 10

this chapter is edited out because of a short yaoi lemon. The lemon is in the yaoi vault on my site

Thanks


	11. chapter 11

I don't own DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
  
When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
Leilani sat at the kitchen table coloring on crisp white sheets of paper as she waited for her Daddy to return from where ever he was. Vegeta and Goku had told the young one that Goten had something to do and would be back as soon as he could. Goku sat across the table from her watching Vegeta making dinner as well as watching his granddaughter's happy expression as she scribbled vibrant colors together to make a picture to hang on Goku's favorite place…the refrigerator.  
  
"What's that a picture of?" Goku asked leaning over the table looking at a huge lilac and black blob in the middle of the paper. Bright blue eyes looked up at her grandfather with a smile that would melt a million hearts.  
"That's my daddy." She said pointing to the black blob that was supposed to be Goten's hair in a tangled mess.  
"And what's that?" Goku's finger pointed to the other.  
"Tru-chan!" Leilani announced loudly. Goku looked up in surprise as well as Vegeta who was standing at the stove, the clatter of the dropped spoon still echoing in the air.  
"Tru-chan?"  
"Yeah, Daddy says that name a lot when he's sleepy. He cries too." Leilani answered as she continued her masterpiece with crayons.  
  
The silence continued on in the kitchen, the only sounds were of the lazy scribbles and some clattering of dishes, until someone started knocking on the door. Goku continued to watch Leilani coloring totally oblivious to the annoying rapping noise.  
"Kakarott, get that damn door." Vegeta growled out as someone continued to knock on the front door of their small house. Goku got up from the table with Leilani tagging alone right behind him to see whom it was. Cracking open the door, Goku was greeted with a young woman about the same age as Goten standing to the side looking over the scenery.   
  
"Can I help you?" Goku asked startling the young woman at first.   
"Umm I'm looking for Son Goten, is he here?" She asked with a faint blush starting to creep up into her cheeks.  
"Aunt Leigh! Aunt Leigh!" Leilani shouted out running when she recognized the woman's voice.  
"Hey sweetie! Where's your Daddy?" Leigh asked being tackled into a bone crushing leg hug.  
"He's out right now, would you like to come in seeing Leilani knows you?"  
"Thanks that would be nice. I'm Lani's real Aunt by the way. I've come to bring Goten and her back to the United States." Leigh answered as she walked past the tall saiyan at the door following Leilani back to the kitchen table. Vegeta frowned looking at the woman that just entered that was chatting away with their granddaughter. He threw a questioning glance to Goku only receiving the same glance back.  
  
  
Goten leaned back still clasping Trunks' face in his hands, his heart breaking at the tone of his koi's voice. His heart sank more as Trunks' opened his eyes to look at him, the glaze of tears on the brink of falling over his lower lashes.  
  
"Don't leave me Go-chan please? I'm beyond begging Goten. Don't break my heart again…" Trunks' voice was quiet but raw with emotion that even made Goten misty eyed.  
"What am I suppose to do koibito? I've made my life, and you made yours. I'm supposed to be in California right now recording with my band for my next album."  
"Quit. You don't need to live so far away anymore. You don't need the money." Trunks said trying to be very convincing. He knew that Goten didn't need any of that to be happy. He could be happy here where he belonged in the first place and find a spot in the lavender haired prince's heart and bed.  
"But I made a name for myself in the world. You're known as the president of Capsule Corp. And I'm known as just Ryan from the Redjacks. I need to keep appearance and keep food on the table for myself and my daughter." Goten answered quickly as he sat up to meet Trunks' glassy gaze.  
  
"Goten can't you see? I need you here. I'll take care of you and Leilani forever. Just quit. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you Goten. I wish I could take it all back and start over from scratch the day you came to me so many years back. I wished all the time that you'd come back and everything would be just the way it was you know? I'm tired of putting up the front I had before. I never wanted anyone in my whole life except for you. You and me together. God I'd give anything to keep you here with me." Trunks let his emotions speak for him. His hands clenched from time to time as he spoke, the memories of everything that had happened before and after Goten confessed his love to him.  
  
Goten sat back listening to the older demi-saiyan. The voice was barely even, strangle of fear twisted in with the words. Goten said nothing as he watched Trunks' lower his head, his heart shattering into a million pieces at the sight. He had everything he ever wanted now. He had his daughter that he loved with his heart and soul, he had a career he busted his ass off to reach, and now he had his biggest dream realized just moments ago. What was he going to do now? His heart was torn between everything and it was rather confusing to the young demi-saiyan. He never thought before he arrived back on Japanese soil that this day would happen. He was just coming home to relieve some stress from recording, to visit with family and friends, to spend time with his daughter that he got every other weekend but now would be staying with him indefinitely.   
  
Both men silently dressed themselves while deep in thoughts, neither of them regretting what they had just done. Hesitating slightly, Goten retrieved his last shoe, tying it slowly before looking up at Trunks. He closed his eyes and sighed before walking over to him, cupping his cheek gently.  
  
"Wait for me Tru-chan. I love you always and forever." His words were soft before he bent down brushing his lips across his koi's. Trunks opened his mouth to say something but was greeted with the quiet closing of the front door and an empty room. Letting out a shaky sigh, Trunks climbed to his feet trembling to go to his own room. He made it half way up the stairs before breaking down sobbing. This was his time to hurt, his time to feel the longing Goten must of felt over the years for him. The pain of knowing you love someone so much it hurts was earth shattering.  
  
  
Goten had made up his mind before he even left Capsule Corp. He decided that he would go back to America for a short time, fake his own death and return back to Trunks. It was an easy cop out; too easy it seemed in his mind. His career was great, but what was he going to do when the music finally died? He thought it would be better to go out with a bang. 'I rather spend the rest of my life with someone I love then spend my time around people that pretend to love me.'   
  
Landing swiftly in the front yard of the small childhood home, Goten let himself in determined to take a quick shower before talking with his family, but the thought was quickly dashed when he heard his daughter talking and a woman laughing. That woman he knew quite well in fact. Muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, Goten peeked around the corner to see his family including his drummer and Leilani's aunt Leigh sitting at the table eating dinner.   
  
It didn't take long before a certain saiyan prince to catch the scent of Goten inside the house, his eyes widened when he caught the extra scent of his own son and sex blended in. Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta got up from the table searching Kakarott's youngest whelp out. Goten was almost to his room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He jumped in surprise, before turning around to see Vegeta standing there with emotionless mask in place.  
  
"Vegeta-sama you scared me."  
"If you were paying attention you would of known I was there way before I touched you."  
"I'm sorry, I was thinking actually."  
"Thinking? I don't think that runs in your family." Vegeta snorted out getting a frown from Goten.  
"Seriously. Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Depends on what it is whelp."  
"I'm leaving in the morning."  
"Having sex with my son and then running off?" This made the young demi-saiyan blush crimson and tuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
"Not exactly that way."  
"Then what way are you talking about? You're just as confusing as your baka father."  
"I need you and Dad to watch Leilani for me. And I'd like for you to make sure Trunks is ok until I get back."  
"Why can't you take the brat with you?"  
"I have some things to take care of. I'll be back. I need to tie up some loose ends before I settle down with Tru-chan." Goten immediately bit his bottom lip after he let the affectionate name out in front of Vegeta.  
"Hn, as long as you're not gallivanting all over the earth again I will agree."  
"Thank you Vegeta-sama. I know Trunks was upset when I left him earlier. Can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"  
"If he does anything stupid I'll just sick your brat on him. She's a fast learner you know?"  
"Meaning?" Goten asked cocking his head to the side, his brow furrowed slightly.  
"She mastered ki blasts this afternoon after you left." Vegeta grinned, quiet proud of himself.  
"Oh you didn't did you? Oh man!"  
"I'm sure I'll have her sparring by the time you get back on your excursion."   
  
The night went by pretty fast for Goten. He packed what he had brought with him before sitting down with Leilani and telling her what he was doing. She seemed pretty excited about staying with her grandfathers and was willing to behave until he got back. He gave his father extra money to take care of her and to buy her some extra clothes. His father said he'd have Pan and Bra take care of that kind of shopping.  
  
"So you're finally going to do it?"   
"Yeah." Goten finally answered looking up from an old photo album to face his friend Leigh.  
"It's about time. I kind of envy you Goten. You have things I'm still trying to grasp. Just make sure my niece isn't a stranger to me."  
"If Makina cleans herself up, she might fight for custody."  
"Goten, I know my sister more then you do. She'll never get Leilani back. I'm surprised she's not dead by now."  
"I can't believe I let my baby live that long with her."  
"But look at her future Goten. She has you; your father is a wonderful man. Vegeta seems all right also even though he's grumpy. And I really think after hearing you talk for years about Trunks, he'll make a special Daddy to her also." Goten smiled as Leigh gave him a hug.  
"I'll see you in the morning. Remember that flight is going to leave at ten weather we are there or not."  
"Then we shouldn't miss that flight then. I want to hurry and get back here as soon as I can."  
  
  
"Trunks are you alright?" Bra's voice asked after she knocked lightly on his open bedroom door. Closing his eyes briefly, Trunks turned from the window to the dark silhouette of his sister in the doorway.  
"I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine to be Trunks. What's going on? You and Goten get into another fight?"  
"No, no fight at all. Goten said something earlier that really confused me is all."  
"What did he say?"  
"Wait for him."  
"Don't make sense. I'll call daddy in the morning and ask him what's going on over there."  
"No need to Bra. I'm going over there in the morning. I'll find out on my own."  
"If you're sure. I'm going to bed. Night."  
"Night Bra." He replied watching his sleepy sister step out of his room shutting the door on her way out.  
"Night Go-chan. I love you." He whispered out looking out into the starry night sky  
  
  
"Goodnight Tru-chan. I love you. Please don't be too mad when you find out I'm gone again." Goten whispered into the crisp night air before returning back inside to catch some sleep before leaving in the morning.  
  



	12. chapter 12

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.

When Love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress

Trunks fought nightmare after nightmare through out the night. Reliving the nightmares that had plagued him since the night of the party. Some how being with Goten didn't make them stop. Sleep was a commodity he wasn't going to get easily. Trunks was startled awake just before nine soaked in a thick sheen of sweat with the sheets tangled around his body. Sighing to himself wishing Goten were sleeping beside him, he proceeded to drag himself out of bed for a quick shower before taking the trip out to the mountain home where Goten was staying.

The day would be perfect. The sky was clear, the sun shining brightly down on his shoulders as he flew. He couldn't wait to see Goten. There was eight years of lost time to make up and he intended to make sure that he made up for his bad behavior properly. He also had a little girl to apologize to as well for hurting her father in front of her in the meadow a week ago. Leilani. He didn't know the child very well, but she was very beautiful. She had to get her good looks from Goten. He would be proud to have the little girl call him daddy also. What more could life offer him?

Something didn't feel right in the pit of his stomach just before he landed outside the small home. He swallowed roughly before knocking on the door. Waiting silently, Trunks rocked back on his heels waiting for the door to open, his heart beating rapidly with anticipation of seeing his lover. What would the 'morning after' be like?

"What are you doing here?" Trunks nearly fell backwards when his father answered the door with a half a shout. He composed himself quickly trying to hide the emotions on his face from his father.

"Good morning to you too Dad. I wanted to see Goten." Trunks fidgeted slightly as Vegeta eyed his son for a minute before Leilani came to the door half dressed, her hair in a wild mess. She looked up between Vegeta and Trunks before turning to Vegeta.

"I want Daddy to do my hair!" She announced loudly before her bottom lip started to quiver slightly.

"You are impossible! What did your father tell you?"

"To be a good girl." She sniffled out before looking up at Trunks.

"Where's your Daddy? I'm sure we can get him to do your hair." Trunks asked bending down to be eye level with the three year old, ruffling her thick mop of black hair.

"He's not here. He left for the airport an hour ago. His plane leaves in an hour." Vegeta huffed out quickly crossing his arms with Leilani's hairbrush still in his grip.

"Nani? What the hell is going on?" Trunks blurted out as he stood up quickly, his heart skipped a few beats with the news. His stomach churned, his face drained of color. What if Goten was really leaving him alone after all? He got all that he ever wanted from the lavender haired prince last night and was sneaking off to live his life again with out him.

"You heard me. He left this morning for the airport. He's going back to America with some onna that came looking for him."

Not waiting to hear what else his father had to say to him, Trunks took off hoping to catch Goten before he boarded the plane. Maybe he could convince Goten to never leave again. Maybe with his sharp persuasion skills he used as president of Capsule Corp. could deter Goten from leaving the country ever again.

Goten nervously checked in at the counter along with Leigh so they could leave and head back to one place Goten didn't want to be at the moment. He was determined that he could pull off his plan and come back, no strings attached to be with Trunks and his daughter. His thoughts went back to the night before with a small blush creeping its' way across his cheeks. Praying against everything that Trunks would find it in his heart to forgive him for leaving on short notice. But he had no choice really. It was now or never and with the will of the Son family backing him, he couldn't back down now.

"Don't worry Goten. I'll make sure Leilani stays out of trouble. I'm sure she's going to have lots of fun staying with me and Geta." Goku chuckled as he walked with Goten and Leigh to their boarding gate.

"I'm sure she'll be good as an angel Dad. Make sure she goes to bed at eight and that Vegeta doesn't teach her too many things."

"That might disappoint Vegeta but I'll make sure she has her crayons and coloring books to keep her busy."

"Thanks Dad." Goten smiled brightly before hugging his dad tightly.

"Passenger boarding for international flight 805 to Honolulu Hawaii-San Francisco California is now open at gate twenty five. First class boarding for…" A female's voice droned on as Trunks entered the terminal in a sprint. He had to make it to the gate to stop his koi from leaving at all costs.

"Hurry up!" Trunks growled out as he waited in line at the security check in line being held up by an old man with too many coins in his pockets that kept setting off the metal detector. The announcement for flights boarding started again only making Trunks more antsy about getting out of the line somehow and finding Goten before that flight left. Raking his trembling fingers through his silk like hair, Trunks finally made it towards the front of the line.

"We are starting pre-flight boarding for first class passengers, families with small children and anyone needing assistance in boarding. Flight 805 will be landing in Honolulu before reaching its destination in San Francisco California."

"Guess that's us." Goten said biting his bottom lip as he picked up his small carry on bag that he conveniently packed with food capsules.

"Yep it is. I'll meet you on board Goten." Leigh gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder before walking down the long hall to the plane.

"I'll see you soon Dad. Take care of my little angel." Goten said over the loud roar of a jumbo jet taking off in the background.

"Don't worry Goten. Everything will be fine. I promise." Goku said with a smile to his son.

"Thanks for everything Dad." Goten engulfed his Dad in a huge hug before releasing a shuttering breath.

"I'll be back." Goten cracked a halfhearted smile before turning to take the long walk towards the plane.

"Shit! Where is that gate?" Trunks growled to himself as he jogged in between people down the crowded corridors of the airport. Time was running out for him to actually catch the dark haired demi-saiyan. Catching his attention almost immediately, Trunks ran towards the chaotic dark hair of Goku that no one could ever miss.

"Goku-san!" Trunks shouted as he approached waving his arm to get Goku's attention. Goku was surprised when he saw his mate's oldest child running towards him full tilt.

"Trunks?"

"Goku, where's Goten? I need to see him!" Trunks blurted out the best he could as he panted.

"He's boarding right now. It might be too late…"

"Goten! Son Goten!" Trunks shouted leaving Goku in the dust to get to the entrance of the gate.

"Sir you can't go in there with out a ticket!" A male flight attendant said blocking Trunks' path.

"But you don't understand! I need to talk to one of the passengers that's on that flight!"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't allow you down there. Don't make me call airport security."

"Son Goten! Go-chan!" Trunks called more frantically.

"Trunks, he'll be back." Goku reassured him as he placed a warm hand on the demi-saiyan's shoulder feeling him tremble with emotion.

"I didn't get to say good bye Goku-san. I don't want him to leave like he did last time thinking that I didn't love him." Trunks shuddered out with a shaky breath.

"I think he knows Trunks." Goku replied to the question before Trunks turned around tangling his fingers in the front of the full-blooded saiyan's orange gi. He smiled down on him finding it hard to believe that it was him comforting Trunks instead of Goten this time around.

Goten had heard his name being called as he entered the plane. Taking another shaky breath, Goten headed for his seat up in first class while his heart was breaking. Leaving would have been a lot easier if he hadn't seen Trunks while he was home. But on a different note, his heart would ache from not seeing Trunks just once even if he had to spy.

"Goten are you alright?" Leigh asked as she watched Goten drop his carry on in the seat beside her. He chewed on his bottom lip clearly deep in thought.

"I'll be back." He announced quickly before making a quick exit out of first class. Leigh furrowed her brow wondering what was going on with Goten.

"Why don't you come home with me? I'll get you some breakfast."

"I don't want to impose Goku-san. I think it would be better if I just went back home." Trunks mumbled out as he slowly made his way from the gate. His poor heart breaking more in two with each step he took into the crowded corridor.

"Tru-chan!" His name was called but didn't hear the voice behind it as he kept walking until he was spun around quickly finding himself looking into chocolate colored eyes.

"Go-chan?"

"I couldn't leave with out saying good bye properly Tru-chan." Goten whispered out as his lips inched towards Trunks'. Arms wound around their bodies as they pulled one another into the kiss as both heart soared with the longing of the other. The world continued on around them as they broke apart from the kiss both staring in each other's eyes.

"Don't go."

"I'll be back in a few weeks koi, I promise."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Going to close up my apartment. Get my things. I'm quitting the music business for you."

"Goten are you sure? I thought music meant so much to you."

"It's not at important as you and Leilani. I'd give up everything for the both of you. Even my life." Trunks smiled while shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Go on before you miss your flight." Trunks whispered as he brushed the back of his fingers down the side of Goten's cheek.

"I'll be back." Goten's lips brushed across Trunks' quickly before he ran back towards the gate.

Two weeks went by as both demi saiyans waited to be reunited. Trunks hired a construction crew to build a home for Goten, Leilani and himself in the wildflower meadow that they grew up playing in. There were so many good memories there along with a few bad.

"So what do you think? Think your Daddy will like it?" Trunks asked looking at the almost finished home. Bright blue eyes looked up at him with a smile.

"Uh huh. I get my own room?"

"Yes. You get one huge room all to yourself."

"Mister Fuzzy says he likes it." Leilani said thrusting the brown teddy bear towards Trunks.

"I'm glad that he does. Come on lets go back to your grandpa's house. It's getting close to dinner."

"Trunks, will you be my new Daddy?" She asked as she latched onto his hand.

"I guess if you want me as your Daddy. You'll have me and your Dad if all goes to plan."

"I like that." She chirped out as she ran ahead of him to get back to her grandfathers' home.

"I can't wait for you to get back Goten." Trunks whispered into the light breeze.

Goten had the majority of his things packed the first week he was back. His heart ached from being so far away from his daughter and his new koi. Giving his apartment one last glance, Goten placed his capsules into his backpack and closed the door to his life as 'Ryan' of the Redjacks.

Goten walked the route he had always taken back to the recording studio. He had to say his last good byes before disappearing from the world.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, you know love will do some crazy things to you." Goten laughed.

"Okay. You take care of yourself and take good care of my niece. I know where to find you." Leigh whispered before giving him a huge hug.

"Thanks Leigh. I owe you one."

"Don't even think of it. Just remember to invite me to the wedding you hear me?"

"You got it. I got to hurry or I'm going to miss my flight."

"Go! Take care Son Goten."

Dinner was quiet except for a few giggles from Leilani laughing at her Grandpa Goku's eating habits. Dishes were cleared and Leilani thrown in the bathtub to get ready for bed. The lavender haired prince reclined back on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of him as he started to flip channels on the television.

"Tonight on Entertainment Daily, the world mourns the loss of a great singer."

The television drone on as Trunks' attention was pulled to Leilani streaking naked from the bathroom with his father yelling at her to get clothes on. He laughed to himself as she raced by with Goku right behind her as she giggled more.

"It's bed time young lady!" Goku announced scooping up the dark hair girl and taking her to her bedroom she was using.

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Good night Leilani." Trunks called out before returning his attention back to the television.

"Late last night flight 308 departed California LAX terminal for Japan carrying one hundred and eighty four passengers. First class passenger Ryan Shaw of the Redjacks was on board the plane when it went down four hundred miles west of the island of Kawaii. Search and rescue are still on the scene recovering wreckage, personal belongings and bodies. A friend of the singer…" Trunks heart stopped the moment the woman announced Goten's stage name.

"Oh Dende…No!"


	13. chapter 13

I do not own DBZ so please refrain from suing me. I also do not own the rights to 'Two Steps Behind' by Def Leppard. Thanks!  
  
Last chapter everyone…please enjoy and tell me what you think.   
  
  
  
When love and hate collide by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sat in a state of shock as the broadcast continued repeating the words '_no Dende, no.'_ over and over in a hushed whisper after he collapsed back into the couch. Vegeta didn't have a clue as to what was going on until a recent publicity photo of Goten was flashed on the screen with his birth date and the date of his supposed death.  
  
"What's going on out here?" The tall full-blooded saiyan asked as he came from Leilani's bedroom noticing the stunned and shocked look on Trunks' and his koi's face.  
"Kakarott can you feel Goten?" Goku frowned slightly before closing his eyes and searching.  
"No, I haven't felt him since he left. He's pretty good at suppressing his ki. I guess he does it out of habit." Goku laughed lightly only to see the other two in the room did not join in.  
"Kakarott, sit down. You need to hear this." Vegeta pointed towards the over stuffed chair beside the couch. Goku cautiously made his way towards the chair alternating his glance from Vegeta to Trunks wondering what had the both of them on edge.  
  
  
Trunks' heart steadily started to race out of control as his stomach twisted into horrible knots with each passing picture that was flashed across the television screen. He could hear his father talking to Goku only feet away, but could not make out any of the words that were spoken.  
  
_'My Goten! We were finally together only to be ripped apart to quickly. Dende please no.' _ Trunks stood up abruptly and darted out of the house. The faint scent of Goten that was still lingering in the house was making his heart ache more with the passing seconds. He couldn't stick around there with so many memories.  
  
_____________  
  
Goten cursed himself for the hundredth time as he flew across the dark murky waters of the Pacific Ocean. The cold wind smothered his hair back away from his face as he watched the refection of the moon on the water below. His thoughts were solely on his family and his koi at the moment after finding out what happened to the plane he was suppose to be flying home in. Dende must have been looking over him when he missed his plane all because he was starving after he checked in at the airport ticket counter. If it weren't for the long line at the small overly priced pizza place around the corner from his gate, he would have been on that ill-fated flight.   
  
After leaving the recording studio for the last time. Goten flew to a remote canyon just on the outskirts of the city and crashed his car over the side of it. Sending a small ki blast towards the shiny red convertible at the bottom, the car exploded with fire consuming it totally. This would be his bow out of the music industry. He could see the headlines in the papers around the world. 'Redjacks singer burned alive in automobile accident. No body recovered.' But now there was the problem of the real accident that he was supposedly involved in. Surely everyone would believe he was dead including Leigh, the only one to know what he was doing.   
"Could this get more complicated?" Goten wondered out loud to himself as he continued on with his flight towards home…towards his Trunks.  
  
  
________________   
  
"Where is he going?" Goku made a move to get up and follow the demi-saiyan out of the house but Vegeta held his arm out in gesture to not follow. The old door rattled in its frame before becoming silent.  
"Goten is dead." Vegeta said in a calm voice drawing the younger saiyan to him. Goku scrunched up his face as he looked at Vegeta for a moment.  
"No he's not." Goku shook his chaotic lock covered head, his eyes still looking at the dark pools of Vegeta's eyes.  
"The plane he was taking back here crashed in the middle of the damn ocean Kakarott. The damn media is all over this because of your whelp and his fame."  
"He's not dead Geta. You know that sick feeling you get when something bad happens, I haven't felt it."  
"That doesn't mean anything koi and you know it. I'm sorry Kakarott."  
"You're wrong Vegeta, you're wrong." Goku shuttered out as he shrugged Vegeta's arm off of him before making his way towards the bedroom they both shared.  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily. This was something that wasn't expected at all. Kakarott was extremely happy that his youngest son had come home. He was content that Trunks finally came around to his senses. His…their family grew larger with the addition of a new granddaughter.   
  
After debating with his pride, Vegeta got up to check on Goku. This wasn't his strong suit, but he couldn't sit back and watch the younger full-blooded saiyan relapse into depression again. It took him too long to drag the lighthearted warrior out of the pits of despair the first time for it to happen all over again.  
  
"Damn blasted phone!" Vegeta cursed as the phone rang on his way past the kitchen. He was half tempted to just blast the damn contraption off the wall but decided against it.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"   
"Daddy? Did you hear the news? Do you think he's…" A shaking sob answered on the other end of the phone. His daughter, the spitting image of her mother was crying violently.  
"Stop that crying! You and your mother are exactly the same. Crying at the drop of a hat."  
"Daddy, what about Trunks? Is he all right? Oh Kami I can't believe this."  
"Calm down, he's alright. I don't think Kakarott's brat is dead like those baka reporters say he is."  
"You don't?" Came the sniffled question from Bra.  
"No, now go to bed before I come over there and make you."  
"Night Daddy."  
"Hn, night princess."  
  
___________  
  
  
Trunks made his quick exit out of the Son house running full out as tears slipped past his lower lashes. Everything that he could remember rushed in his mind. Lazy days with Goten around occupying his time to days they were full of mischief. He regretted all the days that he missed out in Goten's life now. All the years wasted with a blink of an eye.   
  
He found himself in the meadow after his escape. The home he had constructed stood tall near the old tree that Goten and himself lounged under after intense sparring matches. He was so happy that the house would be done soon to surprise Goten with. That day would never happen now. He raised his right hand charging ki to fire at the home, to demolish it all when a sob broke from his throat. He couldn't do it. Not just yet. Lowering his hand, Trunks took unsteady steps towards the home. Walking up the porch stairs to the huge wooden door.  
  
Inside the home stood almost empty. Only a few rooms were completed before the decorators left for the night. The living room was almost complete along with the kitchen. Trunks paused at the door of the bedroom he intended to share with Goten. Rich burgundy and amethyst adorned every corner of the room right down to the plush carpeting. On the nightstand stood the last picture that was taken of the two together in a silver frame. The lavender haired prince closed his eyes and continued down the hall glancing into the room that was meant for Leilani. Trunks had it decorated in baby blue, puffy clouds, flowers and a touch of something familiar for Goten and himself, seven dragon balls floating. Closing the door, Trunks found himself back in the living room. Sitting down in an old chair he had moved from Capsule Corp. he found the remote to the television. Biting his lower lip, Trunks turned it on knowing what to expect.   
  
It didn't take long for the tears to start falling again.  
_________  
  
Goten landed just outside of the forest that surrounded the Son house just after midnight. He was tired and starving but sleep was the main thought on his mind. Hauling his backpack over his shoulder, Goten walked the short distance to the house to get a hot meal, a warm shower and all too much needed sleep.  
  
Slipping through the shadows, the small Son home came into view at last. With a sigh of relief and happiness, Goten made his way to the door and entered quietly not wanting to wake anyone. Setting down his backpack, Goten made his way towards the bathroom to catch a warm shower. Stopping off briefly at his old bedroom door, he found his daughter sleeping peacefully with a smile upon her little lips and Mister Fuzzy tucked under her arm like he has always been since she was old enough to drag the poor teddy bear around. Closing the door behind him, he continued down the hall with a lazy stride until he ran into something hard.  
  
"Vegeta-sama?" Goten questioned as he strained to see the outline of the royal saiyan.  
"Boy you have some explaining to do and fast."  
"I missed my flight back here. Dende must have been looking over me." Goten smiled scratching the back of his head in the same nervous habit as his father.  
"Everyone thinks you're dead including my son. I suggest you find him before he blows something up."  
"Yes sir Vegeta." Goten replied feeling his heart sink into his stomach over his koi. Without thinking twice, Goten left the house in a hurry.   
  
"Both of them are going to get surprises tonight." Vegeta chuckled on his way back to the bedroom to curl back up with Goku.  
________  
  
Only the soft glow of the flickering television lit the room as Trunks watched video after video being played in loving memory of his koibito. With a heavy sigh, he ran his fingers through his tousled lavender hair.   
  
"Next up is the new video from the Redjacks. This video was not supposed to be released for another few months but Ashley Roberts from Roberts Recording released it for the fans of the late Ryan Shaw. Here is Two steps behind."  
  
Trunks barely paid attention as the black and white video faded into the screen showing Goten walking down a tree-lined street. Black hair was tousled and tangled as the scene changed to the entire band on a blacked stage.  
  
_"Walk away if you want to. It's OK, if you need to.  
Well, you can run, but you can never hide from the shadow that's creepin' up beside you.  
And, there's a magic runnin' through your soul, but you can't have it all.  
Whatever you do I'll be two steps behind you  
Wherever you go and I'll be there to remind you.  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time…to turn around and I'll be two steps behind."_  
  
________  
Goten found himself in the old meadow looking at a house that seemed to appear there over night. He felt out for Trunks' ki after he left his childhood home leading straight to their old stomping grounds. With a smile on his playful lips, Goten made his way towards the house cautiously, seeking out his koi.  
  
The house was a beautiful two story white house, not one of those capsule homes everyone had. Finding flickering light coming from one of the lower windows, Goten made his way towards it. Peering inside he could see Trunks sitting in his old favorite chair with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking lightly. The smile from Goten's lips died on the spot as he watched his koi crying in the darkened room. The light wispy music could be heard past the glass catching the dark haired demi-saiyan's attention. Frowning to himself knowing that he had just finished making that video, Goten walked around the house looking for a way in. Finding the back patio doors wide open with the lacey curtains blowing lightly in the breeze, Goten entered making his way towards the living room.  
________  
  
_"Take the time to think about it. Just walk the line; you know you just can't fight it.  
And take a look around; you'll see what you can't find, like the fire that's burnin' up inside me."_  
  
Trunks couldn't take the sights and sounds any longer. As fast as anyone could think possible, a ki blast made it's way towards the large screen television, blowing it to pieces with incredible force. The room went dark before Trunks had the time to sit back in his chair sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
From the doorway, Goten's heart clenched in guilt. The sound of Trunks crying was almost too much for him to handle. He hadn't heard Trunks cry like that since he was a small child. The day his father came to the look out and delivered the news that Vegeta and Gohan had perished fighting the monster called Majin Buu.  
  
Slowly walking towards the silhouette, Goten picked up where the video left off.  
  
_"And, there's a magic runnin' through your soul, but you can't have it all.  
Whatever you do I'll be two steps behind you."_ Goten approached slowly, listening to the sobs lighten as he continued to sing in a soft voice.  
  
_"Wherever you go, and I'll be there to remind you.  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time.  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind."_ Lavender hair cascaded into cerulean eyes as Trunks turned to see where the voice was coming from. Standing not even two steps from him was Goten. Baggy jeans, an old tee shirt and his favorite worn out sneakers on his feet. IT was his beautiful Goten in living flesh.  
  
_"Yeah baby, I'll always be two steps behind…" _ Goten whispered as he knelt in front of the young prince. Reaching up cupping his prince's cheek, Goten wiped the remaining tears from Trunks' face as blue eyes threatened to spill again.   
  
"Goten? You're real and not a dream?"  
"I'm real. As real as I'll ever be Tru-chan."  
"I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you. Damn you Goten I thought you were dead. Everyone else in the world think you're dead."  
"Good, because I'm not going back. I'm staying right here with you Tru-chan. I'm never leaving again." Goten stumbled out as kisses were showered on his face, royal hands groping, wanting more and more of the younger man in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I scared you Tru-chan. I never meant for this to all happen. I planned on being back sooner, but I missed my flight…lucky me."  
"You'll have to tell me all about it, but not right now. I just want to hold on to you and never let go. I'm afraid that this is just a dream."  
"Would a dream feel like this koi?" Goten asked taking one of Trunks' hands and sliding it down his chest, softly past his toned stomach to the raging hard-on trapped within baggy jeans. The lavender haired prince smiled agreeing with Goten that a dream would never be this vivid.  
  
"So whose house is this koi?" Goten asked getting off the floor pulling Trunks up with him.   
"Ours Goten. For us and our family."  
"Really? All this for just us and Leilani?"   
"Yes koi."  
"It's too big for the three of us Tru-chan. We could have had a smaller home."  
"Not for what's going to happen soon Go-chan." Trunks replied smiling from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around Goten's waist from behind.  
"Meaning?"  
"You'll find out soon enough koi, soon enough. Let me show you the bedroom."  
  
_'Mental note…have Goten talk to Goku and Dad about Saiyan biology again. I think someone skipped a chapter with him…'_  
  
The End!  
  
  
What? You didn't like where I left off? I thought it was a happy ending…  
  
Sequel?  



End file.
